Survivor
by LemonStar
Summary: ..Daryl/Beth.. "Survivor" AU - no zombies. "So, I guess this means we're in an alliance together," Beth beams up at him. "Guess so," he shrugs as they start to walk back to where their camp is being set up, making sure they pick up sticks along the way so everyone else will think they were just off, looking for firewood.
1. Part One

**So, _Survivor_ is actually one of my favorite shows and I have had the idea of Daryl competing on this show for a while. And then I started imagining Beth competing, too, and this was an idea that I couldn't stop thinking about until I wrote it down. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but there is just way too much to write so it will be three parts. Sorry for the randomness!**

* * *

…

 **1/3.**

He stands away from the others, watching with a slight frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. He still has no idea what he is doing here. Well, technically that isn't true. He knows that he could blame this whole damn thing on Merle. They had been in Atlanta to sell some of the meat they had hunted to a butcher shop they had a working relationship with and Merle found out that there was a casting call for a reality show.

"I don't know this show," Daryl frowned when Merle told him, shoving him into the lobby of the building where the casting was.

"We'll get some DVDs," Merle said. "Trust me, baby brother. This is right up your alley."

And now, he's here, on some beach on some tiny island off the coast of Vietnam, watching a bunch of idiots he just met doing their best to build a shelter out of palm trees and bamboo.

He is going to speak and say that they should probably put the wall of the shelter _to_ the water instead of facing it since the wind comes in from the water and the wall would help break it up, but the couple of episodes he and Merle watched, Daryl had noticed that those who take charge in the first few days are always the ones up on the chopping block first. It will put unwanted attention on him and despite not really wanting to be here, the prize of a million dollars at the end is just too damn appealing to him to get kicked off already.

"Hi."

Daryl looks and sees a little blonde-haired girl with big eyes smiling up at him.

"I'm Beth," she says and sticks out her hand.

After a moment, Daryl shakes her hand with his. "Daryl," he grunts.

"Daryl," she repeats, still smiling. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

…

Beth had taken the time to look at everyone on the beach – part of her tribe – and she watched the way they talked and interacted with everyone. She took her time, studying, and she then focused on Daryl. It was clear that he thought everyone else was an idiot and she knew that he would probably be her best chance. She has always prided herself on reading people right and looking at Daryl, she knows that she can trust him.

"What are you doin' up there again?" Daryl asks from below.

"Keep watch," she tells him again and she sifts through the nooks and crannies of the tree she has climbed into. "I was walking, gathering firewood, and I was looking around. This tree didn't look right to me."

Daryl tilts his head up to look at her in the branches. "Looks jus' like a tree," he shrugs.

She smiles. "I have seen every single episode of this show," she tells him. "And there is a hidden immunity idol in this tree. I know it."

"Every episode?" Daryl asks.

"Yep. Has kind of always been an obsession of mine."

She moves another rock away and then gasps. A wrapped cloth tied with tweed. Almost afraid, she reaches into the hole and slowly pulls it out. Daryl steps back to give her room as she jumps down from the tree and stands in front of him.

"That it?" He jerks his chin towards it.

"It has to be." Beth quickly looks over her shoulder to make sure that no one is coming and then takes a step closer towards Daryl, using their chests to shield what she's doing. She unties the tweed and parts the cloth, seeing the wooden necklace inside with different colored beads and what looks like an arrowhead. "I found it," she whispers, hardly believing it.

She can still actually hardly believe that she's here at all.

"How you gonna hide it?" Daryl asks.

Beth doesn't even hesitate before she shoves it down the front of her shorts. She then takes a step back so Daryl can look at her. "Too obvious?"

Daryl looks for a second and smirks with a slight shake of his head. "Not unless you're actually named Ben instead of Beth."

She blushes and smiles again and pulls it back out.

Without a word, Daryl holds his hand out for the cloth-wrapped idol. And without hesitating, Beth hands it to him and he sticks it down the back of his shorts, making sure his tee-shirt is covering it.

"So, I guess this means we're in an alliance together," Beth beams up at him.

"Guess so," he shrugs as they start to walk back to where their camp is being set up, making sure they pick up sticks along the way so everyone else will think they were just off, looking for firewood.

…

…

In the end, Daryl decides to speak up and tells the others in the tribe that they should build the shelter with the wall to the water.

"I don't know how much it rains here, but, we're gonna wanna break the wind up if it does storm," he says and he doesn't expect anyone to listen to him, but he says it anyway.

But to his surprise, they do listen to him.

"You've done this before?" One of the guys ask as he hands Daryl the machete.

He shrugs. "I camp out a lot."

"Thank God!" One of the girls exclaims with relief.

…

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff calls out as both tribes meet on their colored mats to stand in front of him. Daryl stands with the other guys, the girls in front of them. Daryl immediately looks at Beth and he nearly smiles because she just looks so happy to be there.

"So, the two tribes – Degar in the blue and Kinh in the purple – how is camp life so far?" He asks them and immediately there is a chorus from both tribes of "Great" and "Awesome".

Daryl doesn't know if he agrees with either of those words. They had been trying to get a fire started, but hadn't been able to and if they don't have a fire, they can't boil their water to make it safe to drink and they can't go long without water.

"Well, we'll see how long those sentiments stay true for you," Jeff smiles. "Survivors, you are going to be playing in your first Reward challenge this afternoon.

"Behind me, you will see an obstacle course. This is simple enough. Two people from your team will be tied together and will go through the course together. When they reach the end and are on the mat, the next pair starts. The first tribe to have every pair on their mat, wins. Any questions?"

Daryl looks at what he is able to see of the course. A lot of crawling and climbing and a lot of mud pits from the look of things.

"You wanna know what you're playing for?" Jeff asks.

"Yes!" Nearly everyone answers him.

Daryl is too busy looking over everyone in his tribe – five guys and five girls.

"Fire in the form of flint," Jeff says, holding the small block of flint up. "As well as a fire making kit." He opens up the lid of a chest. "You have sticks, kindle, kerosene. If you cannot start a fire with this, you should probably just pack up now and go home.

"I'll give you guys a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

"So the slowest pair should go first. That way, the others can make up the time," one of the guys, Aiden, speaks up and from the way he is saying it, it's clear he is _telling_ them. "Jared, you're the smallest guy. You and… Beth should go together."

"If we're the smallest, won't we be the fastest?" Jared asks. "I ran track in high school."

Daryl frowns at Aiden's idea, but doesn't say anything.

Beth does.

"I think Jared should go with Jessie and they should be in the middle," Beth says.

Aiden looks at her, amused. "Oh, yeah. Why?"

Beth doesn't back down and doesn't cower. "You saw the way Jessie ran through the water from the boat to the shore. She's fast. And if Jared is fast, we stick those two together in the middle so if we're in the lead already, they'll give us more of a lead and if we're behind at that point, they'll help us make up some time."

"Sounds good to me," Jessie smiles at her.

Everyone else seems to be in agreement and after a moment, Aiden sighs.

"Fine."

Beth looks at Daryl and gives him a little smile and he just gives her a nod.

…

"Survivors ready?" Jeff asks with his hand in the air.

Daryl double-checks on the blue harness tied around his waist and then looks to Beth behind him, also checking that she is tied tightly. It was decided by the tribe that they will go first and set the speed. Daryl is relieved that he's been partnered with Beth. She's really the only one he's talked to and she's already declared them to be in an alliance together.

Daryl may not know the first thing about how to play this game, but he's always been good at reading people and trusting his instincts and he can tell that Beth is a genuine person.

"Go!" Jeff shouts and they're off, both tribes cheering and yelling them on and distantly, Daryl can hear Jeff narrating the whole damn thing, but he's able to tune that all out and just concentrate on this ridiculous obstacle course.

Climbing over wood hurdles, looking back to Beth after he practically leaps over each one, but she's right on his heels. He dives into the first mud pit and belly crawls beneath the netting over his head and glancing over his shoulder, he sees that Beth is still right there. She's keeping up with the pace so he keeps it. Monkey bars are next and she's able to fly across them so fast, she nearly collides into his back. Another crawl through a mud pit, hopping on tiny round pads in some more mud that aren't stable at all and wobble under the slightest of weight, threatening their balance, and then climbing a wall of net. Daryl scrambles up it, feeling it sway and move beneath him, and once he reaches the top, he waits for Beth to get to his side.

"Wait 'til I'm on the ground. Then jump," he tells her and doesn't wait for her to respond before he's scrambling down the other side. There is just enough rope for him to stand at the bottom of the net. "Jump!" He calls up to her.

Beth doesn't hesitate – or show any fear in thinking that maybe he won't catch her – before she pushes herself off the top and flies down into his arms.

"Daryl and Beth saving themselves a few seconds with Beth jumping into Daryl's arms and racing towards the mat!" Jeff is announcing. "Degar! Next pair, go!"

Beth is panting heavily beside him and her hands rest on her side as if she has a cramp, but she is smiling widely. She is covered in mud and Daryl can imagine that he's a mirror image.

"That was fun," she says breathlessly and Daryl smirks, finding himself agreeing.

…

"Degar wins reward!" Jeff shouts, his hands flying into the air, and Daryl tells himself it's just the adrenaline that has him celebrating with the rest of the tribe.

…

Beth is carrying the bucket to go to the pool of water in the jungle to carry back to the fire for boiling when she hears hurried footsteps behind her. She looks over her shoulder, expecting it to be Daryl, but instead, it's Jessie. Beth stops and waits for her to catch up.

"Hey," Jessie says in a hurried whisper. "I can trust you, right?" She asks.

Beth instantly perks up. "Of course."

"In the chest Jeff gave us, I found this." Jessie holds up a piece of rolled up parchment and Beth doesn't need her to say what it is for Beth to already know. "It's a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

"Really?" Beth asks and hopes she isn't giving anything away. She thinks of the idol she has already found and is buried at the bottom of her pack. Of course she won't tell Jessie that.

Jessie unrolls the paper and both lean into read it.

"Go back to where you lay your head. From there, walk towards where the sun disappears and count your steps as you do. It's not too far from ocean, but not too far from the root," Jessie reads.

Beth is grateful that she has found the tree already because reading this clue, it makes no sense. "Root?" She questions out loud. "So… I guess this means the idol is anywhere in the jungle, but still within view of the ocean."

"Yeah?" Jessie reads through the clue again. She then looks to Beth. "You won't tell anyone I have the clue, will you?"

"Of course I won't," Beth promises and in the back of her head, she wonders how she would feel about being in an alliance with her and Daryl.

But maybe not. Jessie seems like she could be very sneaky.

She's actually been thinking about keeping hers and Daryl's alliance a secret from everyone. She'll make up her mind after the immunity challenge to see what happens and what she has to do.

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" Jessie asks.

"Yes," Beth easily smiles.

"We need a third," Jessie thinks out loud as they begin walking again to get water. "What do you think about Jared?" She asks.

Beth is quiet for a moment. An alliance between Jessie, Jared, Daryl and her would give them four. And she knows Aiden is already working on his own alliances. Aiden has taken it upon himself to be the leader of their tribe – though none of them asked him to be – and if they lose the challenge tomorrow, she wonders what it will take to get them to vote for Aiden. He's a strong player, yes, but he's incredibly full of himself. She also doesn't doubt that he would say and promise anything to save his own skin.

"Jared could work," Beth agrees, still thinking.

She hopes they win immunity tomorrow. She needs a couple more days to work things out.

…

The nights are colder than any of them had ever thought they would be and in their shelter, they had made an elevated bed out of bamboo so they are not sleeping on the ground with the crawling bugs and crabs and rats of the beach.

The wind is brisk and they are all grateful for the wall that protects them a bit from it.

Beth burrows herself into her hooded sweatshirt and rolls herself into the tightest ball she can to help combat the shivers. Her eyes grow heavy and the last thing she remembers clearly seeing is Daryl sitting up by the fire, staying awake as if he's keeping watch.

…

"Welcome to your first immunity challenge and this is what you are all wanting." Jeff pulls a cloth away, revealing a wood statue holding a spear. "Whichever tribe wins the challenge, gets immunity and you are safe from tribal council tonight."

As he talks, a light rain begins to fall.

"Your challenge is head-to-head combat," Jeff informs them.

From the corner of his eye, Daryl can see that Beth looks a little nervous.

"One person from each tribe will be on the elevated platform in the mud pit and you will proceed to try and push the other off, using this foam pad. You may only use this pad to hit. Not your head or your feet and you are allowed to go more than once if you don't feel like playing everyone on your tribe. Whichever tribe gets five people of the other tribe knocked off the platform first will win immunity and will be safe from tribal council.

"Any questions? I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

Aiden, of course, takes charge and Daryl stands there with his arms crossed over his chest, listening to his game plan with a slight frown, but doesn't speak up to suggest something different. He doesn't know enough about this game to offer strategy.

He keeps glancing over to Beth, seeing that she is quiet. He nudges her gently with his elbow and her eyes fly up to look at him.

"You'll be a'right," he says and she gives him a nod and smile that doesn't reach her eyes. In the back of his mind, he thinks that she really is a little thing.

…

"First up! For Kinh, we have Bob and for Degar, we have Beth. Survivors, take your places."

Beth grips the blue pad in her hands and she looks at Bob as they meet in the middle of the platform. He looks to be about her height, and she knows he's probably looking at her like she's some little girl, but she's not some twig who can snap. She's a farm girl and is used to physical labor. But still, going up against a man, she can't imagine this ending well for her.

"Go!" Jeff calls out.

And she's right.

With the rain soaking the platform, her feet aren't able to get a grip and within seconds, Bob pushes her clear across the platform right into the mud without any effort at all.

Beth tries to keep her face blank even though she's fuming with disappointment.

She can only hope her tribe wins immunity today. If not and they go to Tribal Council tonight, there's no way she's going to be able to keep from being voted out.

…

"Competing next. For Kinh, we have Jim and for Degar, we have Daryl. Survivors, ready? Go!" Jeff commands.

Daryl grips the pad and looks at his opponent. Jim is a lanky guy – tall and skinny – but Daryl is not going to be fooled. And when Jim rushes him, charging him like a bull, despite the rain pouring, Daryl manages to brace his entire body for the impact. Jim manages to push him back an inch and again, he's aware of Jeff narrating and his tribe is cheering for him and he's still learning this game. He's only seen a couple of episodes, but he knows that tribal council is not where he wants to be and he wants that million dollars in the end more than anything.

 _Sorry, Jim_ , Daryl thinks to himself as he shoves as hard as he can and the man stumbles back and falls down on the platform. Daryl makes sure he doesn't use his feet to push the man off the rest of the way into the mud and his tribe cheers loudly for him.

"Kinh, one! Degar, one! Next two!" Jeff announces.

…

"Both tribes are tied at four and next up, again, for Kinh is Bob and for Degar, we have Daryl! Attempting to win immunity for their tribe."

Daryl stared at the man in front of him and his hands tightened around the pads. He's not exactly sure why, but he feels a little angry looking across the platform at Bob. Maybe it's because he had so easily dominated Beth or Daryl had seen how angry she was with herself when she had pulled herself out the mud. Beth's his one and only ally in this game and has already showed him that she trusts him – handing him the idol so easily to hide and then leaping into his arms during the reward challenge – and maybe he wants to protect her and get a little bit of revenge on the guy who had beaten her.

"Go!" Jeff shouts and Daryl and Bob immediately charge one another.

The rain is falling down harder and his hair is getting in his eyes, but Daryl doesn't care about that right now. They collide and push at one another, both sliding on the rain and mud-slicked platform.

"Come on, Daryl!" He can hear Beth cheering for him over the rain and he's not sure what it is, but whatever it is, Daryl is able to give Bob one hard shove, surprising the man, and he is able to gain ground on him, pushing Bob towards the edge of the platform until he is in the mud and his tribe explodes with cheers.

"Degar wins immunity!" Jeff shouts.

Daryl drops the pad and tries to catch his breath and then he finds himself surrounded by his tribe, all celebrating, and Beth's arms are around his waist, hugging him the tightest.

…

That night, they all sit around the fire, eating rice and coconuts and one by one, they head off to their shelter to get some sleep for the challenge the next day and then, it's just Daryl and Beth still sitting up, sitting on the sand, side-by-side, close to the flames.

"So, is it everythin' you thought it would be?" He asks her.

Beth smiles as she chews on a piece of coconut. "I think so," she replies with a nod. "The bugs and the heat and already wanting to kill for a shower, it's what I've always dreamed."

Daryl smirks a little at that and she laughs softly, nudging him playfully with her arm.

"What about you?" She asks. "Why did you want to be here?"

Daryl shrugs. "Never been to Vietnam. Figured it'd be a good first stamp for the passport I jus' got for myself before comin' here." She smiles and he shakes his head a little. "Nah. My brother likes to live through me sometimes. He's got a pretty long record and wouldn' be approved for a passport, so if he can't be here, I'm the next best thing for 'im."

"That's sweet," Beth smiles.

He can't help, but look at her, surprised at her comment. "It is?" He asks because he never would have called anything about his and Merle's relationship as sweet.

Beth nods. "That you're here for him because he can't be."

Daryl shrugs, not knowing what to say to that. "Million dollars didn' sound so bad, either," he says and she laughs again. He smiles a little. He likes her laugh. It's gentle and light – like the calm breeze blowing in from the ocean at the moment.

Beth's face drops a little as she looks towards the shelter where the rest of their tribe is sleeping; or where they are _pretending_ to be asleep; maybe eavesdropping on them.

Daryl stands up. "Wanna get some more firewood so we have it in the mornin'?"

Beth looks relieved at his suggestion and she pushes herself to her feet without a word.

…

They walk away from camp, following the beach, using the moon as their light.

Beth still talks in a whisper though, stepping in to stand close to him. "Jessie found the first clue for hidden immunity idol and she wants to be in an alliance with me. I didn't tell her that I already had the idol and I didn't tell her about the alliance between you and me."

"You wanna keep it a secret?" He asks.

Beth is quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "That I have the idol, definitely. And I think we should wait and see how we do in the next immunity challenge. If we lose and we go to Tribal Council, the others will want me gone, for sure."

Daryl frowns at that. "Why you?"

"I'm the youngest and tiniest on the tribe. They think I'm weak," she explains to him.

"Our tribe is a bunch of idiots, girl," he grumbles at that and not able to help herself, she stands up on her toes and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Daryl," she murmurs quietly and even in the moonlight, she swears that she can see his ears turn a faint pink. "But if we lose and go to Tribal, I already know what we should do. And that's why I need _our-_ " she gestures between them. "-alliance to stay quiet for the time being."

"Whatever you think we should do," Daryl shrugs. "Just followin' your lead."

Beth smiles up at him and she is tempted to kiss his cheek again, but she is able to keep herself under control. She didn't come here to fall for a tribe mate. She came here to win.

…

"Tree mail!" T-Dog announces as he and Miranda come through the trees and T-Dog is holding a book in his hand.

Beth gasps the instant she sees it. "The catalog!" She exclaims and grabs T-Dog's arm, bouncing up and down, and he laughs as they head towards the fire where the rest are.

"What is it?" Nicholas asks as he chews on a piece of coconut.

"It's the rewards catalog," Beth tells them all. "How many can we pick?"

"Three," T-Dog reads from the slip of paper that had come with the book. "If we win, we get whatever we've asked for."

"Alright," Aiden stands up and takes the lead as always. "We'll go through everything before we make our choices." He takes the catalog from T-Dog and opens it to the first page so they can all see what the offered item is.

Beth settles herself down next to Daryl and hugs her knees to her chest. She knows exactly which three she would choose – always playing around while watching the show in her living room back home – but she'll wait to see if the tribe makes the same choices.

They spend the next few minutes, going through the pages, calling out when they want something or debating when not agreeing with someone else's choice. Nicholas wants bread and they have to explain to him that that's a pretty stupid choice.

"Okay," Aiden says when they reach the last page. "So, we all agree on fishing equipment?" He opens the catalog to the page that shows a chest of fishing equipment.

"Yes!"

"And…" he flips to the next page. "The tarp and rope?"

"Yes!"

"And last," he flips to the last page that they want. "Peanut butter."

"Yes!"

Beth smiles to herself. She knows what Daryl thinks about the others, but they all chose exactly what she always chooses. Maybe they're not all idiots.

…

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff calls out as the two tribes come in from the directions of their camps and meet on their mats. Daryl looks over to see the other tribe. "Degar getting their first look at the new Kinh tribe. Bob voted out at last night's Tribal Council."

Daryl finds himself not really all that surprised even though everyone else is gasping and murmuring like they never saw that one coming.

"Ready for your next rewards challenge?" Jeff asks.

"Yes!"

"On my signal, one person from each tribe is going to swim out and unhook a bag from a rope beneath the water. You swim back with the bag and the next person goes. There are five bags. Once a tribe has all five bags, the remaining members must put together a puzzle from the pieces in the bag that spells out a phrase. Whoever puts their puzzle together correctly first, wins reward.

"And this is what you are playing for." Jeff pulls off the first cloth. "Degar, you chose the tarp and rope, the fishing kit and jars of peanut butter." He pulls off the second cloth. "Kinh, you chose the tarp and rope, blankets and pillows and the bag of potatoes.

"Any questions? Degar, you have one extra member so you'll be sitting someone out. I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

"I would like to do the puzzle," Beth speaks up the instant they're in the huddle.

"Hold on," Aiden frowns. "Who's good at swimming?"

"Not me," T-Dog admits.

"Are you good at puzzles?" Aiden asks.

"Puzzles, I can do," T-Dog nods.

Aiden looks to Daryl. "You a good swimmer?"

Daryl shrugs. "Good enough."

Aiden then looks to Beth. "Are you a good swimmer?"

"Yes," Beth answers truthfully and she has always wanted to do a puzzle on _Survivor_ , but if she has to swim to get that jar of peanut butter, then that is what she'll do. And hopefully, she'll get the chance to do another puzzle.

…

"Survivors, ready?" Jeff calls out and Beth shakes her hands out as she takes her stance on the mat. "Go!"

Beth takes off running across the beach and into the shallow water as fast as she can and once she is deep enough, he dives seamlessly beneath the surface of the ocean.

The rest of the Degar tribe can't help but watch from the beach with their mouths hanging slightly open in shock and then once they get over it, they start cheering wildly for Beth as her head pops up at the first marker – far ahead of the swimmer from the other tribe. She takes a big gulp of air and then sinks beneath the surface, un-clipping the bag of puzzle pieces.

"Beth has given Degar a _big_ lead!" Jeff announces as Beth glides through the water as easily as if she was a fish and then is running from the water back to her tribe's mat on the beach. "Already back with their first bag of puzzle pieces and Karen hasn't even gotten Kinh's first bag un-clipped yet. Jessie running into the water to get Degar's second bag!"

Beth is panting heavily and she watches with the rest of her tribe, cheering Jessie on.

"That was amazin'," Daryl says from next to her.

Beth laughs a little, looking up at him, and she feels a tightening in her chest when he moves his eyes to look down at her. "High School Swim Team. All state," she boasts.

Daryl smirks. "And you wanted to do the puzzle."

…

"Y-O-U-G-E-T-R-E-W-A-R-D. Degar! Wins reward!"

The tribe explodes in cheers and Beth is so euphoric that they have fishing gear _and_ peanut butter, she can't stop herself from leaping into Daryl's arms and hugging him. And maybe he doesn't seem to mind since he's holding her up and hugging her, too.

…

None are surprised when Daryl takes their fishing equipment and just a bit of time later, he comes out of the ocean with eight fish on the line. They build up the fire and he shows them all how to gut them, too, and they eat fish and rice with a dessert of fingers of peanut butter.

"We've won three in a row. Let's keep it up," Aiden said.

"Immunity is ours tomorrow," Jared grins and they all laugh and agree except for Beth and Daryl is quiet as always.

Beth has seen enough episodes to know that the last thing they need to be is cocky.

…

"First things first. Beth, I will take the idol back," Jeff says and steps forward to take the idol Beth is holding out towards him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Your challenge today, in pairs of two, you will run down and with your partner, you will roll the large wooden blocks back to your mat. Once you and your team have all of your blocks, you need to build a staircase and if put together the correct way, the blocks will spell out your tribe name on the side.

"Whichever tribe puts together their staircase, gets everyone up to the platform and raises their tribe's flag first wins immunity and are safe from Tribal Council tonight.

"Degar, you have one extra team member. You need to sit someone out and it cannot be the same person you sat out during the rewards challenge. Any questions? I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

"Alright. First up for Degar is Beth and Daryl. And for Kinh, we have Jim and Eugene. Survivors ready? For immunity. Go!"

Daryl and Beth take off running down the beach as quickly as they can to their first blue block and Beth grunts when she and Daryl began turning it, rolling back towards their mat. It is a lot heavier than it looks and by the time she and Daryl get their block to the mat, she is sweating and out of breath.

"Both tribes are nearly tied with two blocks each!"

Daryl shakes his hands out and he looks to Aiden and the other nods and when T-Dog and Miranda get back with their block, Daryl and Aiden take off to get their second to last.

"Both teams have all of their blocks on the mat and can begin work on their staircase!"

Beth studies the sides of each one – or at least she tries to – but Aiden is already shouting at them to move this one or that one and the others are following.

"No!" Beth yells back at him so everyone can hear. "You need to put that one here! That doesn't go there!"

"Yes, it does!" Aiden shouts back. "Where else would it go, Beth?"

"Right there!" Beth is pointing, but Aiden continues to ignore her and move the blocks to where he wants to put them.

"Degar is not listening to one another as they argue about the placement of the puzzles. Kinh, almost done with their staircase."

"Just stop," Jessie demands. "Let's look this over one more time."

"Kinh has their staircase together! They just need every one up to the platform… and Karen raises the flag! Kinh! Wins Immunity!"

The Kinh tribe explodes with cheers as the Degar tribe all seem to deflate. Beth leans forward, folding her arms against one of the blocks and resting her head against them. Tribal Council tonight. She knows what to do.

…

They stand waist-deep in the ocean and Daryl looks over to Beth as she scrubs water over her arms, washing them off.

"Who we votin' for tonight?" Daryl asks her.

"Nicholas," she answers without pause.

"Yeah?"

"He's Aiden's right hand man and we're going to show Aiden that he's not in charge."

Daryl smirks a little at that. "A'right," he nods his head. "Why just not vote for Aiden?"

"Not yet. He's an ass, but he's too good at challenges to get rid of him right now. It's all about winning challenges to get us to the merge. Once we get to the merge, we can take him out whenever we want."

"You already thinkin' 'bout the merge?" Daryl asks.

Beth smiles at him. "Ten steps ahead," is all she says and he smiles. "I'm going to tell T-Dog about the idol," she then says. "What do you think about him?"

"Seems like a decent guy," Daryl shrugs.

"I think he'll be good to have on our side," Beth continues thinking out loud. "And he and Miranda seem like they're pretty clos so he might be able to bring her along."

She sees T-Dog on the beach and she leaves the water to go to him. Daryl watches as she speaks with him and a moment later, both are wading back into the water towards Daryl.

"Nicholas?" T-Dog asks, looking to Daryl.

"Guy's an idiot and 'as been pretty useless. Jus' does what Aiden tells 'im to," Daryl says.

"Very true," T-Dog nods, stroking his chin. He then looks back and forth between Beth and Daryl before settling on Beth. "You two in an alliance?"

Daryl thinks Beth is going to deny it like she said that she would.

"Yes," she answers. "And I have the idol."

T-Dog's eyebrows shoot up. "Already? How'd you find it?"

"I looked," Beth shrugged and T-Dog grins at that.

"You talkin' an alliance?" He then asks.

"Top three," Beth nods with a smile.

T-Dog looks at Daryl and then at Beth with a grin and nods. "I'm good with that. We still don't have the numbers. Aiden and Nicholas are going to be voting for you tonight."

Daryl scowls at that. "She's the best swimmer in the whole damn game."

T-Dog shrugs. "They don't think they need her."

Beth looks to Daryl. "I told you." He is still frowning as she looks back to T-Dog. "Who else is on their side?"

"Seems like Jared. He's become a little lap dog. Maybe Agatha, too," T-Dog replies.

Beth nods and leaning over, she splashes some water on her face. "I'm going to go talk with the other girls." She leaves them, wading back towards the shore, and Daryl watches her go.

T-Dog watches her go, too. "And though she be but little, she is fierce."

Daryl smirks at that and nods in agreement. He's glad he's in alliance with Beth. He'd hate to be the one to piss her off like that.

…

"Everyone, take a torch and light it in the fire," Jeff instructs. "In this game, fire represents life. When your fire is gone, so are you."

Daryl nearly rolls his eyes at the over-dramatics, but he doesn't and follows everyone's lead before sitting down on one of the stools, Beth sitting down in front of him.

"So, first time at Tribal Council. What are your thoughts? Beth?" Jeff asks after he sits, too.

"I have seen every episode of this show and just sitting here, it's a little surreal," Beth smiles. "But I know how dirty the first tribal council can be and anything can happen."

"Aiden, are you expecting it to be dirty?" Jeff looks to the man.

"No," Aiden shakes his head with his best charming smile. "I've spoken to just about everyone and we all seem to be in agreement with who is going tonight."

"Agatha, is that true?" Jeff asks. "Are you all in agreement of who you are voting for?"

Agatha shrugs. "It seems like there are certain people in this tribe who would love to control everything that everyone else does."

"Daryl, is she talking about Aiden?"

"She's not talkin' 'bout me, that's for sure," Daryl answers and there is soft laughter.

Jeff smiles. "Well, let's see if you are all in agreement. Let's vote. Beth, you're first."

Beth practically hops up from her stool and walks up the little bridge that leads to the table where there is parchment and a pen. Everyone takes their turn and when it's Daryl's turn, he walks the same path, and at the table, he writes down Nicholas's name without hesitating. He already talked with Beth about it and she's not using the idol. She's pretty sure that she has the numbers on their side and Daryl knows that she knows what she is doing, but he _really_ hopes she knows what she's doing because he has no idea what he would do without her in this game. He can't imagine making it too far without her. She has the brains for this. He may be one of the stronger ones on the team, but he's not much else.

He's the last one to vote and once he comes back to sit down on his stool, Jeff nods to them.

"I'll go tally the votes," he says.

Beth turns on her stool just enough to give Daryl a little smile and he smiles a little, too.

Jeff returns with the basket where the votes are. "If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one moves.

"Alright. First vote," Jeff pulls out the parchment of paper. "Beth."

And even though he knew she was going to be getting votes, Daryl still feels himself tense.

"Second vote. Beth," Jeff reads the parchment and turns it so they can all see her name.

"Third vote. Nicholas. That's two votes, Beth. One vote, Nicholas."

He can't see her face, but Daryl knows that Beth is trying to hide a smile.

"Fourth vote, Nicholas. Two votes, Nicholas. Two votes, Beth."

"Fifth vote, Beth. Three votes, Beth. Two votes, Nicholas."

From the corner of his eye, he can see Nicholas sitting on the stool next to him, smiling.

 _One million dollars, Daryl,_ Daryl speaks to himself in his head. _Can't punch him or you get kicked off and can't get the money._

"Sixth vote, Nicholas. We are now tied. Three votes for Beth. Three votes for Nicholas. Next vote." Jeff opens the parchment. "Seventh vote, Nicholas. Four votes, Nicholas. Three votes, Beth. Seventh vote…" he opens the next parchment. "Nicholas. Five votes, Nicholas. Three votes, Beth."

Daryl can see Nicholas's smile slipping and he almost starts smiling himself.

Jeff opens the next parchment. "Second person voted out of Survivor: Vietnam." He turns the paper over so they can see the name. "Nicholas."

"Son of a bitch," Nicholas whispers.

"Nicholas, bring me your torch," Jeff instructs as Nicholas stands up.

Beth turns on her stool and gives a sweet-as-apple-pie smile at Aiden, who is still looking a little confused as to what just happened, but then he sees Beth smiling at him and his jaw tightens.

"Nicholas, the tribe has spoken," Jeff says and snuffs Nicholas's torch out. They watch Nicholas walk out of the Tribal Council area and then Jeff turns back towards the rest of them. "Well, it would seem that Nicholas, and a few of you, did not see that coming. Maybe the person who thinks is in charge actually isn't in charge at all."

Beth turns to look back at Daryl behind her and they share a small smile.

"Grab your torches and head back to camp. See you tomorrow."

As they all stand up to get their torches, Beth leans in towards Daryl and slips her hand into his. He looks down to her and she gives him a smile as he squeezes his hand. Daryl feels himself smiling a little. Aligning himself with this little thing was obviously the best thing he could have done for himself.

Two down. Sixteen more to go until he and Beth are in the final two.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!  
**


	2. Part Two

**You guys are amazing. I mean, seriously. What can I even say? Your response and enthusiasm to the first chapter completely blew me away. I was prepared for a very small niche to read this and like it and instead, I got _that_ and THANK YOU!**

 **Obviously, there are quite a few original characters, but I admit, they are just names to round out the tribes. PS - I can't believe how hard Jeff Probst is to write.**

* * *

…

 **2/3.**

Beth smiles when she comes out of the jungle, returning from going to the bathroom, and she sees Daryl coming out of the ocean, a bundle of caught fish on the line in his hand.

"Don't you ever sleep?" She asks as she meets him down at the surf.

Daryl smirks a little and she feels her chest give a little flip. "Jus' need 'bout five hours a night," he shrugs.

"You ready for today?" Beth asks him.

Daryl looks at her for a moment before looking back towards the camp where no one else seems to be awake yet. He takes a step closer towards her and she has to tilt her chin up so she can keep looking into his face. She wonders how he can still look so ridiculously good after being out here in the wild for over a week.

When they had first gotten there, he was wearing baggy khaki shorts and he never took his tee-shirt, but with the heat and the sweat from challenges, he has eventually taken it off. They had all seen the scars on his back, but they were all polite enough to _never_ even think about asking him about them. His hair is such a dark brown, it is almost black and shaggy and it looks like it fell perfectly in its disarray – as if he is one some professional shoot and the stylist has mussed it up for him. And his arms, Beth can't even begin on his arms.

Beth can just imagine the disaster she looks like after being out here for a week without any of the comforts of home – not taking a shower and eating a little rice and fish every day and sleeping out here, on hard bamboo and freezing every night.

She doesn't look like she's at some magazine photo shoot, that's for sure.

But then she reminds herself – and not for the first time – that it doesn't matter what she looks like and how Daryl sees her. They are tribe mates and allies and nothing more. Starting a relationship with anyone here is both dangerous and futile.

"'m worried about Aiden," Daryl says in a low voice. "After gettin' rid of Nicholas, he's gonna be gunnin' for you now."

Beth smiles and before she can stop herself, she lifts her hand to his forearm.

"Don't worry about it. All part of the plan. Let's just make sure we win the next immunity challenge. I was able to sway Agatha before the last Tribal Council, but I think she's still on Aiden's side. I need a couple more days to work her."

Daryl gives a nod. "Jus' tell me what we have to do."

Beth keeps smiling up at him and gives his arm a gentle squeeze.

…

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff calls out as both tribes make their way to their color-coordinated mats. "Kinh, getting their first look at the new Degar tribe. Nicholas voted out at last night's Tribal Council."

And like last time, there seems to be murmurs of surprise at the tribe's decision.

"You guys ready for your next reward challenge?" Jeff asks.

"Yes!"

"A good old-fashioned relay race," Jeff says. "First, a person will swim out to retrieve a key. That person swims back and hands the key off to the second person who will use it to unlock two steps comprised out of heavy logs. Once the steps are in place, the third person will make their way across a balance beam maze, still with the key. Once reaching the end, the third person will hand the key off to the fourth person, who will use the key to unlock a chest and complete the puzzle with the pieces found inside. First tribe to complete the race, wins reward.

"Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!"

Jeff whips a cloth off the prize. "You are playing for comfort. Pillows, blankets, a hammock and… toilet paper."

"I love you, Jeff," Beth says and everyone laughs and cheers because _this_ is a hell of a prize. Actual toilet paper; the things people take for granted in their lives.

"Kinh tribe, if you win, you also have the option of taking the fishing supplies," he tells them. "Since this relay only needs four people, the other five tribe members will sit out and think wisely because the four you use today will have to sit out for tomorrow's immunity challenge. Any questions?

"I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

"Beth, you'll swim," Aiden says in their huddle, taking charge, but this time, no one fights him on it because he's saying what they all have been thinking.

"I'll lift the steps," T-Dog volunteers.

"Who's balance is good?" Aiden asks.

"I can do it," Sarah, another member of their tribe, volunteers.

"And I'll do the puzzle," Aiden volunteers himself.

"No," Beth shakes her head, finally seeing something to disagree with. "We don't know what the challenge is tomorrow and we might need you."

"I'll do it," Jared says and Aiden looks at him as if trying to figure out if there's something he can argue against, but in the end, he just sighs and nods his head.

…

"For the swim, we have Beth for Degar and Shane for Kinh. Survivors, ready? Go!" Jeff booms and Beth sprints across the beach and into the water and when it is deep enough, she dives seamlessly beneath the surface, swimming as fast as she can to the blue buoy ahead, bobbing with the key.

"Beth already has the key and is heading back!" Jeff announces. "But Shane is not that far behind. Beth running up the beach and has reached the mat. And now, T-Dog is off with the key. These steps are not light!"

Once she has passed off the key, Beth flops down onto the mat in exhaustion. T-Dog grunts and sweats as he picks up one block of logs, heading towards the beginning of the balance beam, dropping it heavily in the sand and as he runs back, Sarah does her best to adjust the step though it's too heavy for her to really move much.

"T-Dog really struggling with that second step! These steps are not light, folks! Kinh is just behind with David getting his first step over to the beam! T-Dog now _rolling_ his step, saving him a little bit of time. Both steps are down. Sarah can go!"

Holding the key tight in her fist, Sarah walks as carefully – yet quickly – along the zigzag balance beam, tuning out her tribe cheering and Jeff narrating. She hears that Jim on the other tribe isn't too far behind and she needs to make sure she doesn't fall because if she falls, she'll have to go back to the beginning and that will surely make them lose and then she'll be on the chopping block.

"Jim falls! Back to the beginning!" Jeff yells.

Sarah feels like she can breathe as she nears the end and passes the key to Jared, who as quickly as he can, shoves the key into the heavy lock and flips the lid of the chest back. He is almost finished with the puzzle when Jim hands the key off to Karen and she can begin working on the puzzle for Kinh.

"Degar! Wins reward!" Jeff shouts with his hands in the air.

The Degar tribe explodes in cheers and celebration because blankets and _toilet paper_.

Beth is still on the mat, having caught her breath, and she hurries to celebrate with the rest of her tribe. And Daryl sees her and is the one to pull her into a hug and Beth smiles, pressing her face against the front of his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

…

"I'm going to try and distract everyone," Beth whispers to Jessie as they walk back towards camp, armed with all of their goodies. "The second clue to the idol might be in one of these chests," she says and Jessie nods, giving her a smile of thanks.

Beth had thought that Jessie was a little too sneaky for her tastes, but Beth is realizing that she is just as sneaky and maybe it's being out here, competing, but she's having a hard time figuring out if that's a bad thing or not.

…

"Watch out," Daryl warns and makes sure Beth is standing a safe bit away before he hacks at the coconut and it falls down from the tree onto the beach. "How many is that?" He asks.

"Six."

"A'right," he says and she watches as he slowly climbs back down the coconut tree trunk, jumping the last bit and landing into the sand.

Beth smiles at him as they collect the coconuts. "I'm going to call you Mowgli from now on." At Daryl's questioning look, she gives him a smile. "He's the boy from _The Jungle Book_ that lives in the wild."

He smirks a little.

"How'd you get so good at all of this?" She wonders as they walk back towards camp.

Daryl shrugs. "'ave always liked the outdoors. Been huntin' since I was old enough to hold a crossbow. Love campin' and I've always felt comfortable in the woods than anywhere else."

Beth smiles. "When one of us wins this game and we get back to our lives, I am officially inviting you to my family's farm. We have horses and fields and woods and it's pretty big. I think you'd love it."

Daryl looks at her for a moment and if she wasn't in an alliance with him and didn't already trust him, Daryl would make her nervous because she never has any idea what he's thinking. Maybe he's thinking that she probably doesn't mean the invitation. But she does.

She realizes that she wants Daryl to see where she lives once they get out of here almost as much as she wants the million dollar prize because if Daryl comes to see her at home, that means that she and Daryl are still talking past this show and she really wants that.

…

"You and Beth seem really close."

Daryl lifts his head from where he's cleaning fish next to the fire and sees Aiden, the man sitting down hear him.

Daryl shrugs. Beth has already told him what to do if Aiden approaches him about anything.

"We're both from Georgia," he says, going back to gutting. "We just talk about home."

"So you're not in alliance with her?"

Again, Daryl shrugs. "Not really in an alliance with anyone. Just watchin' and doin' what I think is best for the tribe to help us keep the numbers."

"Hmmmm," Aiden comments, but doesn't say anything else. Daryl won't be surprised when Aiden approaches him again after the next immunity challenge depending on how it goes.

…

That night, with their newly acquired pillows and blankets, and the tarp over the palm leaves to help combat against the wind and rain – when it comes – the Degar tribe is in good spirits and they lay down that night to sleep on their bamboo platform, joking and making one another laugh.

Beth smiles to herself as she rests her head on one of the pillows and curls into a ball beneath her blanket. For the first time since getting here, she feels warm at night.

She usually sleeps at the edge of the platform, but tonight, she sees Daryl standing there, trying to figure out where there's room and where he's going to be sleeping. Without a word, Beth moves back, making space and silently offering it to him. Daryl looks at it and she almost expects him to refuse, but then, he slowly climbs up onto the bamboo and she gives him a faint smile. She starts to flips over some of the blanket onto him, but he shakes his head, stopping her and putting the entire blanket back over her, making sure she's covered once again.

"You're always shiverin' in your sleep," Daryl says. "You need that more than me."

Beth looks at him with a little bit of amazement and she feels her chest flip.

He watches out for her even when she's asleep.

Beth stretches her neck up and kisses his cheek. "Good night, Daryl."

"Night," he mumbles quietly and Beth curls back into her ball and closes her eyes and with Daryl sleeping right next to her, she feels nothing but warm.

…

"First things first. David, I'll take back the idol," Jeff says, taking the small wooden statue from the Kinh tribe and returns it to the table next to him. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. This has been a challenge that we haven't done for a few seasons because it became too violent, but we have decided we'll give it another try.

"Behind me, you'll see a pit with a basket and platform on either side. On my signal, two people from each tribe will fight to get control of two balls that I toss into the pit. You then get the balls to the three people on the platform and they will try to shoot the balls into the basket on the other side of the pit. Because of the uneven number playing, you can choose to keep one person up on the platform the entire time while the remaining four rotate in the pit. Whichever tribe makes three baskets first, wins immunity and is safe from tribal council tonight.

"The five tribe members who did not compete at yesterday's reward challenge _must_ compete in this challenge. I'll give you a moment to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

As they all stand in a huddle, Beth reties Daryl's blue buff around his bicep that is becoming loose and he gives her a little smile of thanks. She gives him a small smile in return.

"Me and Daryl will be the first in the pit," Aiden says. "Agatha, Jessie and Miranda, you'll be up on the platform. And Agatha, you stay there the whole time."

"Why?" Agatha frowns.

"Jessie and Miranda look like they can kick ass more than you," Aiden tells her bluntly.

Beth studies Agatha's face at that and the woman is doing nothing to hide her anger at Aiden's answer. If they go to tribal council tonight, it might actually be time to make a move on Aiden already and she might have Agatha on her side.

…

"Remember. No choking or hair pulling and if I see any cheap shots, you'll be pulled out!" Jeff warns them all. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Jeff tosses the two white balls into the pit and Aiden and Daryl run from their end of the pit towards the middle, attempting to get the balls before the two from the Kinh tribe can. The bodies collide and Daryl can see why this challenge was put away for a few seasons. There are elbows and hands trying to grab him from everywhere. He has a ball in the crook of his arm and he's not letting it go.

He tosses it towards the platform and thankfully, Agatha catches it. She shoots, but no shot. He tries to shake the Kinh member off of him as he makes a run for the ball again.

"Kinh, one point!" Jeff shouts. "Switch!"

Daryl and Aiden are covered in dirt and are both sweating and panting as they climb up onto the platform as Jessie and Miranda race down to try to get to the balls first.

"Kin, two points!" Jeff shouts after just a few moments. "Switch!"

Daryl feels like's barely been able to catch his breath before he and Aiden are in the pit again, but thankfully, Aiden gets a ball towards Miranda, who jumps and fires it.

"Miranda, puts Degar on the board! It is now Kinh, two! Degar, one! Switch!"

There is one fucker on the Kinh tribe who keeps tripping him and then digging a knee into his back. Daryl is ready for him now though and when he comes charging at him, Daryl jumps to avoid the leg swiping at his and instead, he knocks the man down, with an arm across the chest. Merle will love that move when he sees the episode.

"Aiden gets the ball to Agatha! She shoots… no! No basket!"

Daryl and the other guy are still wrestling, trying to keep each other down in the dirt. Daryl feels himself getting exhausted and he almost _hopes_ that Kinh scores their third basket so this challenge can be done. He's going to be feeling this one tomorrow morning.

"Doug! No choke-hold!" Jeff shouts at the man currently with his arm wrapped around Daryl's neck and Doug instantly lets go and Daryl scrambles away, getting another ball and getting it to Jessie, making sure to keep it away from Agatha.

"Jessie shoots… basket!" Jeff calls out and those on the Degar bench explode with cheers. "We are tied with two and two! Switch!"

Aiden spits and Daryl sees he spits blood into the dirt.

"Daryl!"

Miranda tosses him a ball before a Kinh member knocks her down. Daryl catches it.

"If Daryl makes this one, Degar will win immunity!"

 _Thanks for reminding me, Jeff_ , Daryl scowls to himself. He shoots, but no luck. It's way too long and the opposite tribe gets the ball.

"Madison shoots! Kinh wins immunity!"

As they all drag themselves out of the pit to their waiting tribe, Jeff grabs the immunity statue and hands it to the Kinh tribe.

"Kinh, you have immunity tonight. Degar tribe, I will see you tonight at tribal council where one of you will be going home."

…

Daryl's entire body is screaming with aches and pain as he, Aiden, Jessie and Miranda stand in the ocean, washing themselves free of the dirt from the challenge.

"Are you okay?" Miranda asks Aiden as he spits again and there's still blood.

"Think a tooth is coming out," he says and then shoves his fingers into his mouth.

"You want us to get medical?" Jessie asks.

"No," Aiden shakes his head. "I'll just have Daryl or T-Dog punch me later to loosen it up."

Daryl actually feels himself smiling a little from Aiden's joke.

"Who are we voting for tonight?" Miranda asks.

Daryl braces himself for Aiden to say Beth's name and Aiden doesn't hesitate in answering.

"Agatha," he says.

Daryl can't help but be surprised – Agatha's been kind of on Aiden's side since day one – but he's a hell of a lot more relieved.

…

"Thought you'd be happy," Daryl said as they were at the pool, getting a bucket of water.

"I am…" Beth says, but is still clearly thinking. "Unless he told you that because he knows we're close – no matter what you told him – and he's only saying we're voting for Agatha before going back and working on everyone to vote for me instead."

Damn, Daryl thought. That never even crossed his mind. This game is too hard for him.

"Agatha was the one to blow it today," Daryl points out to her. "She missed all those baskets. You kicked ass at the challenge yesterday."

"Yeah, but if Agatha stays, Aiden keeps his numbers."

Daryl is quiet for a moment. "I'll talk with T. See what's goin' on."

"And I'll talk with Jessie and Miranda," Beth says. "Jessie trusts me."

"You trust her?"

"No reason for me not to," Beth shrugs.

…

It actually is a pretty straight forward tribal council. No blindsides from anyone. All votes are for Agatha except for Agatha, who voted for T-Dog for some reason.

"Agatha, the tribe has spoken," Jeff says before snuffing out her torch. "Well," he says to the remaining tribe once Agatha has left. "You are good at rewards challenges. You just have to figure out how to start winning immunity again or collective decisions like tonight will only become harder on you. Get your torches and head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow."

…

"Are you okay?" Beth asks after they are back to camp.

"Jus' sore," Daryl nods and cringes as he tries to roll his shoulders back.

She looks back to where the rest of the tribe has practically already collapsed in their shelter, so tired and ready to fall asleep at any moment. She then looks to Daryl.

"Here, scoot forward a little," she tells him.

He looks at her for a moment, questions clear on his face even in the pitch black night and the only light coming from the fire they lit after coming back from tribal council.

Beth thinks he will refuse or insist to her that he's fine, but in the end, he scoots forward a little and Beth sits down behind him, up on her knees. She then begins rubbing his shoulders, feeling the knotted muscles beneath his skin and her fingers, and after a moment, Daryl drops his head forward and relaxes beneath her hands. Beth smiles.

…

"Behind me, you will see two arrows looking like those in a compass. Except north or any other direction is not specified. It will be up to you to decide which way north is. I will give you your first coordinates and in pairs of two, you will run to your compass and dig up a chest. On that chest are your next set of coordinates. Once you get back to the mat with your chest, you tell your tribe mates the coordinates and the next pair goes.

"There are four chests and once you have all four, you un-knot the ropes to open them. Inside, there are puzzle pieces. The first tribe who completes their puzzle correctly wins reward. You want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!"

Jeff smiles. "A pizza party on the beach back at your camp with ice cold beer." Everyone claps at that, relishing in just the idea of pizza and beer. "And Beth, for our twenty-year-old, if your tribe wins, we will be supplying ice cold _root_ beer for our minor."

Beth beams at that and everyone laughs.

"Kinh, you have two extra members so you're sitting out two. I'll give you all a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

"First up, for Degar, we have Daryl and Beth and for Kinh, we have Madison and Jim. Degar, your first coordinates are east, northeast. Kinh, your first coordinates south, southeast. Survivors, ready? Go!"

Both pairs take off towards the large wooden blanks symbolizing a compass. Daryl looks up at the sky, seeing the direction the sun is heading into. He then runs towards east, northeast on the compass, Beth running after him, not even questioning him. They both drop to their knees and begin digging into the sand as quickly as they can.

After just a moment, they find their first chest and Daryl is able to pull it up.

"South, southwest," Beth tells Miranda and T-Dog once they're back on the mat and the next pair takes of running.

"North, northwest," Miranda says, back on the mat, and Aiden and Sarah take off.

Beth keeps glancing over at the other tribe. They had been arguing about which direction north was in and now, they were only digging up their second chest.

 _Please, please, please_ , she bounces on her toes as she goes back to watching her tribe. She really wants root beer.

"East, southeast," Aiden says and Jared and Jessie are the final two, running for the fourth and final chest.

"Degar has all of their chests! You can start on the puzzle!" Jeff tells them.

They work on the knots as quickly as they can. Beth is trying to work on one, but it's a darn good knot and she looks to him as Daryl gently, yet quickly, brushes her hands aside to work on undoing the knot himself.

"T, go!" Aiden orders him and all of the puzzle pieces are dumped onto the table. Beth and Miranda both stand with T-Dog to help and they all work on the puzzle as quickly as they can as the others go back and forth between watching them and the other tribe.

P-I-Z-Z-A-P-A-R-T-Y-I-S-Y-O-U-R-S

"Degar, wins reward!" Jeff shouts with his hands in the air and the tribe explodes with their celebrations. This time, Beth leaps into Daryl's arms and he catches her, holding onto her tight, and she laughs as she hugs him.

…

"I've never tasted pizza more delicious," Jared moans as he takes a big bite and they all laugh and agree as they eat their pizza and drink their beer and Beth holds one of her bottles of root beer close to her chest, feeling euphoric as she washes the pepperoni down.

"No matter what the immunity challenge is tomorrow, we have to win it," Aiden tells them.

"I don't see why we kick ass at the reward challenges and then lose it for immunity," Jessie speaks up as she reaches for another slice of pineapple and ham.

"Maybe we get too cocky," Beth shrugs. "We get our reward and Kinh shows up, just wanting it more than us."

No one disagrees.

"Well, that needs to change. We can't lose another," Aiden says. "If we keep this up, those of us who do make it to the merge won't have the numbers and the others will get to pick us off one by one."

For as much as Beth dislikes Aiden, she agrees with everything he is saying.

T-Dog holds out his beer bottle. "Tomorrow, no matter what, Degar wins immunity."

Everyone brings their beer and root beer bottles in and clinks them all together.

…

"Today, for your immunity challenge, behind me you will see a row of bars above the water," Jeff says as they all stand on the beach, looking out towards the ocean. "On my signal, you will all be able to hang, using your hands. After a half hour, I call time and from then on, you can hang with only your legs and nothing else. The challenge will go on until the last person falls.

"The tribe who's member is the last hanging wins immunity. The losing tribe will be meeting me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be going home.

"Any questions? Alright. Let's get started."

…

Daryl takes a breath and Beth, in the spot next to him, gives him a smile.

"Did you ever play on the monkey bars during recess in elementary school?" She asks.

"Must have missed that day," he grumbles and she laughs.

"Survivors, ready? Go!"

Everyone squeezes the back of their knees around the bar and hold on with their hands as they slowly drop back until they all are hanging upside down. For a few minutes, Beth keeps her eyes closed – feeling the warm sun and the gentle ocean breeze on her face, but then she opens to see how everyone else is. Unfortunately, she can see immediately that T-Dog is shifting already. He's not able to get comfortable or find a good position.

She closes her eyes as she watches him fall.

 _Splash!_

"T-Dog! Ten minutes in. First out of the challenge."

Degar _has_ to win immunity now. T-Dog is in her alliance and if they go to tribal council tonight, Aiden will be gunning for him. And Beth won't be able to give him the immunity idol because she still needs it for herself since Aiden is gunning for her as well. She refuses to let Aiden beat her and win at this game.

"Alright. That's 30 minutes," Jeff tells them. "Everyone, let go of the bars with your hands… now."

 _Splash!_

 _Splash!_

"Doug and David fall into the water almost immediately!"

 _Splash!_

"Followed by Miranda- _Splash!_ –and Karen!"

Beth closes her eyes and tells herself over and over again that she's comfortable; that she's in a good position and she's not moving for anything.

"Shit," she hears Daryl from next to her and she opens her eyes just in time to see him fall.

 _Splash!_

"Daryl, out, after forty-five minutes!"

Shit is right, Beth thinks. Now, she really needs to stay up here no matter what.

…

"Passing the ninety minute mark and we have only three left. Shane from the Kinh tribe and Sarah and Beth from the Degar tribe."

They can hear their tribes cheering for them on the beach.

"And Shane is starting to squirm a little," Jeff says.

Sarah and Beth instantly whip their heads to the side to see for themselves. Beth sees instantly what he's doing. All of the blood has flowed up towards their heads and he's trying to move his legs to get into a better position. Only problem is, they can't feel their legs anymore and moving them will only make him fall.

 _Splash!_

"Shane is out! Degar wins immunity!" Jeff calls out and Beth and Sarah smile at one another.

"Do you mind if I'm the last one up?" Sarah asks her. "I want to say I won _one_ challenge while I'm here and it probably won't happen again."

Beth smiles and nods. "You got it."

And with that, she loosens her legs and falls into the water below followed seconds later with Sarah splashing in beside her.

She can hardly feel her legs as she tries to kick towards the beach, but it's slow going and the rest of the Degar tribes comes out into the water to help Beth and Sarah onto the shore. When they can still barely stand on the sand, T-Dog scoops Sarah up into his arms and Daryl bends down, letting Beth crawl onto his back for a piggyback ride.

…

"Alright," Jeff says the next morning. "We are at even numbers again. Eight on each tribe," he says, looking at both tribes standing on their mats. "I think it's time for a change."

"No," Beth whispers.

"Is it the merge?" Daryl asks, also whispering.

"No," she shakes her head and then quickly turns towards him. "No matter what, if we aren't on the same tribe after this, you make an alliance as quick as you can."

"Wha'?" Daryl asks, but before he can ask her anything else, Jeff speaks again.

"Everyone, take off your buffs. It's time for new tribes."

…

"Shane. Miranda. You chose the white colored rocks and that has made you the new captains for the new tribes. Miranda, you choose first. You must choose a man from the Kinh tribe."

Miranda takes a moment. "Jim."

"Shane, you now choose a woman from the Degar tribe."

"Beth."

"Shane not even hesitating before picking Beth," Jeff says. "Miranda, your turn."

Beth can't help, but walk towards Shane with a heavy rock in her stomach. She should have been anticipating this. _Survivor_ loves their twists and of course, things would haven't stayed the same until the merge. There's always a surprise – no matter how unpleasant – around the corner and Beth is furious that she didn't prepare both herself and Daryl for this. Poor Daryl. He's going to be so confused.

Shane gives her a smile and she really does do her best to smile back even if smiling is the last thing she feels like doing right now.

"Now, Jim, you pick a female from Degar."

"Jessie."

"Beth, a male from Kenh."

She looks over everyone. "David," she answers even though she really doesn't know.

"Jessie."

"Doug," she picks.

"David, your turn. A female from Degar."

"I'll go with Sarah," he says.

"Alright," Jeff says. "Now, Shane and Miranda, rock, paper, scissors for the next pick and it can be anyone from any tribe."

Shane and Miranda both count to three. Miranda gets paper. Shane picks rock.

Beth's stomach sinks even further.

"Miranda, you can pick anyone from any tribe."

Jeff hardly gets the instructions out before Miranda is pointing to Daryl.

"Daryl."

Daryl glances over towards Beth as he heads to his new tribe.

Shane picks Karen and Miranda picks T-Dog. And just like that, Beth finds herself on a team without any of her alliance and now, she's on a new team with Aiden.

And to think that she had woken up this morning, feeling pretty darn happy.

"Alright. Shane, you and your tribe is the new Degar tribe. Miranda, you are the new Kinh tribe. You will live at that team's beach and any reward that the old Degar tribe won now belongs to the new Degar tribe." Jeff throws out new blue buffs to the Degar tribe and new purple buffs to the Kinh tribe.

Those who had been on the old Kinh tribe look pretty happy about that.

At least she still has the hidden immunity idol for herself. She just hopes – _prays_ – that T-Dog and Daryl, especially Daryl, makes it through the merge.

Beth looks over to the other tribe and finds that Daryl is already looking at her.

He looks as miserable as she feels.

…

* * *

 **Hopefully, I can fit in everything I want to write into the final part. Thank you so much for reading and please take a moment to review!  
**


	3. Part Three

**Happy Friday! So, I lied. This story will be five parts. There was just way too much I wanted to write and it just couldn't fit into only three parts.**

* * *

…

Daryl has no idea what the hell just happened, but suddenly, he's wearing a purple buff, he's not on the same tribe as Beth and he's looking at the Kinh camp with a deep frown.

"What the hell jus' happened?" Daryl asks T-Dog as the man stands next to him, looking over their new home. The Degar beach, in comparison, looks like the Hilton Hotel to where the other tribe has been living.

"Survivor just happened," T-Dog gives him a grin. "Don't scowl," he then advises him. "We don't want everyone thinking that you don't want to be over here." He claps a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Cheer up. You still got me."

Daryl looks at him. "Do I?"

"You, me and Beth. Final three," T-Dog promises him and Daryl hopes he can trust him.

He had been able to while they had all still been on the Degar tribe, but Beth had been there, too, and Beth is better at playing this game than he is. If T-Dog was talking out of his ass right now and giving Daryl fake promises, Beth would be the one to catch him.

Daryl nods though because what else can he do? If he trusts the wrong people, he'll lose out on a million bucks. He can only trust his instincts that have always worked for him outside of the game and long before he met Beth.

He doesn't want to, but he's going to have to do this without her.

"We'll get Miranda with us and then we'll just go from there," T-Dog says and Daryl nods.

He feels like he can't do any more than that.

Daryl looks around his new tribe. There are two girls – Miranda and Jessie – and six guys: himself, T-Dog, Jim, Doug, Mickey and Anthony. Even if they get Jessie and Miranda on their side, it will still be four against four. Unless Daryl is able to get one of the original Kinh guys to flip on the rest of them…

He looks at the four other guys. He tries to guess which one Beth would approach first.

…

"You in an alliance?" Shane asks the instant Beth has showed him the pool where they get their water and he has crouched down to wash his hands off.

Beth stands there, her arms folded loosely over her chest. She's still trying to get a feel for Shane. He chose her first – and quite quickly – when they had been picking out new tribes, but she's still working on her read of him.

He looks back at her from over his shoulder and she nods her head.

"Yes," she answers, but that's all she says. She's not going to tell him _who_ she's in an alliance yet, until she can figure out Shane's own game.

"With Aiden?" Shane guesses and Beth can't help but snort at that and Shane grins. He stands up and shakes out his hands. "Yeah, kind of got the feeling from him that he's a dick. Who's with him?"

"Jared," she answers. "And what about you? Who's with you?"

"Karen," Shane answers truthfully. "So we need two more. Anyone you know on this tribe we could get to be our fourth?"

Beth nods. "You work on our fifth. I'll work on our fourth."

And he's not Daryl – not in the least – and she can't wait until the merge where she can get back to her alliance with Daryl and T-Dog, but for now, maybe teaming up with Shane is the best move she can make. She stupidly hasn't made any preparations for tribe switches. But even after they get to the merge, they will need the numbers and the more, the merrier.

…

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff calls to them as both tribes approach their mats. "How's it going?"

Most answers with the "Great" generic response and Beth does her best to keep from looking over at Daryl in the next tribe, but she can't seem to help herself. She tries to be as sly as possible, making it seem as if she's just looking at everyone, and when her eyes finally fall upon Daryl, she finds that he's trying to do the same thing; looking at her without it being too obvious. She wants to smile and talk with him, but she knows it's impossible to do either right now. They both just have to make it the merge. That's all.

She almost wants to laugh at herself. So much easier said than done on this show.

"You guys ready for your next reward challenge?" Jeff asks.

"Yes!"

"Behind me, you will see two large balls. As a tribe, you will push your ball through an obstacle course and whoever reaches the finish line first, wins. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!"

"To help your sweet tooth…" Jeff whips away a cloth and everyone gasps as they see the pile of baked goods. "We have muffins, donuts, cookies and coffee to help you wash it all down," Jeff smiles and just at the mention of coffee, Beth practically begins hopping up and down with excitement.

They _have_ to win this challenge.

"I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

Aiden, of course, tries to take the lead as usual once they are standing in the huddle, but really. It's pushing a giant, heavy ball around. How much strategy can there be to it? And Beth almost asks this question, but she's already at the top of Aiden's list of players to get rid of and why make it worse for herself? She doesn't know who else he's been talking to on their new tribe and who he has on his side.

Best to just keep quiet until a moment presents itself to not be.

…

"First challenge as a new tribe," Jeff says with his hand in the air. "Survivors, ready? Go!" He throws his hand down and both Degar and Kinh immediately begin pushing.

The balls are a lot heavier than any of them are expecting.

"And the new Kinh tribe pulls ahead! Their strategy seems to be have the six guys push and the two women push them!

"Degar has their four women on the outside as the four guys push in the center! Seems to be working for them, but Kinh is still ahead!"

The obstacle course has little hills and little bridges made out of two planks of wood that they have to line their ball up perfectly to get over and the ball is heavy and the sun is beating down and they are all sweaty and getting tired.

"Oh! Sarah on Degar almost gets run over by her own tribe mates, but quick recovery!"

"Come on! Let's go! Pick it up! Let's go!"

"Mickey, screaming at his tribe and can't tell if it's helping or hurting them as Degar gains more ground, catching up!"

Daryl is pushing as hard and as fast as he can though a part of him almost wants to stop and drop his hands because he saw how excited and happy the reward made Beth when Jeff revealed it to them all. But he can't just throw the challenge. His tribe will see immediately what he's doing and he has to make it to the merge.

And he has to make it back to Beth.

He's only known her for a couple of weeks now, but already, he can't get her out of his mind. There's just something about her. They're different, that's obvious, but they've already clicked – somehow, someway – and things like that just don't happen to Daryl. He has very few people in his life that he actually chooses to have there.

"Ball must be on the mat! Kinh! Wins reward!" Jeff shouts.

As soon as Daryl hears that, he all but collapses onto the ground. They are so tired, they can't even fully celebrate their win and he doesn't want to look over at the defeated Degar tribe. Especially Beth. He feels it in the pit of his stomach at just imagining her right now.

He feels guilty for having won without her.

…

"What do you think?" Beth asks as she and Sarah sit in their shelter, sharing bits of coconut and casually watching the rest of their tribe seeing to various tasks around their camp.

"I like Karen," Sarah nods. "She seems really nice."

"And Shane?"

Sarah shrugs. "He seems to hate Aiden so that's a lot of points in his favor right there."

Beth laughs a little at that. "Who else? Jared and Aiden are together and they seem to be pulling David in with them."

"So we need Corey," Sarah decides and Beth nods and both girls watch the woman at the fire, talking with David at the moment.

"Let's see how we do at the immunity challenge," Beth says because although they have to work quick to make alliances, she also likes to take her time and read the people first; to see if getting Corey to their side is in even possible.

She thinks of her immunity idol. She wonders if anyone on the original Kinh tribe found theirs and hopefully, if they are still on the Kinh tribe, Daryl is able to flush them out. Or find the immunity idol for himself.

…

"Mickey's kind of a dick," Daryl comments casually to Jim as they gather sticks from the beach to take back to camp for their fire.

The taller, older man laughs. "You noticed that, huh? He's a strong competitor though."

Daryl shrugs at that. "Not the only strong person on the tribe."

Jim thinks that over for a second. "That's true."

That's it, Daryl nearly smiles to himself. He wishes Beth is here so she can watch him.

…

"For your next immunity challenge, each player will dive into the water where there is a cord with a bag of puzzle pieces clipped to it. Unclip it and bring it back to your dock. You must climb up the ladder and get out of the water completely before the next can go in or the same person can stay in the water and go again. The pieces are at increments of two feet and there are five bags.

"Once you have all five puzzle bags, you must correctly put your puzzle together. First team to complete their puzzle, wins immunity and is safe from tribal council tonight. The losing tribe, one of you is going home tonight.

"Any questions? I'll give you a moment to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

It's risky, but Beth decides to take the lead in their huddle.

"I'm diving," she informs them all and no one argues with that because they have all seen her swim. "I'm going to dive for the deepest bag first. And then I'll dive for the other four."

"You sure?" Shane's the one to ask her and she nods, not even thinking it through.

This is the way it has to be and she knows she can do it. Time to show everyone else, too. Especially Aiden. Maybe that will shut him up for a while.

"They'll have T-Dog do the puzzle for their tribe," Beth continues. "He was our best at puzzles on the old Degar tribe," she says and even Aiden doesn't disagree with that.

"Karen was our puzzle master," Shane boasts.

"I was _alright_. Not the best," the woman is quick to interject.

"I'll do it, too," Aiden steps in.

That's fine with Beth. If they lose, it will be easy to point it out as Aiden's fault.

…

"Alright. For Degar, we have Beth diving first and for Kinh, we have Daryl!"

Beth shakes out her hands and her feet and wills herself to not look over at Daryl at the next dock. Once Daryl gets into her mind, he has a tendency to stay there and right now, she needs to concentrate.

She seems to be thinking of him constantly and she wonders if he thinks of her at all.

And this is _why_ she has to force herself to not think of him. They're playing for a million dollar prize and she can't allow herself to be distracted with crushes because what she has on Daryl is exactly that. A crush. Just a crush. What else could it be? She hardly knows him.

"Survivors, ready? Go!"

Beth and Daryl both dive into the water and while Daryl goes for the first bag closest to the surface, Beth kicks her feet as hard as she can, propelling herself deeper. Daryl pops up a moment later to the cheers of his tribe and swims towards the dock.

"Daryl, back up with the first bag for Kinh! Beth still is not up yet!"

Daryl climbs up onto the dock just as Beth pops up above the surface. He hadn't noticed it, but now that she's above the water once again, his chest isn't feeling so tight.

"Miranda, next to jump in for Kinh! And Beth is going down again for Degar!"

Smart of them, Daryl thinks to himself. Keeping her in for the whole time. He's tempted to jump in again after Miranda – he's a good, fast swimmer – but that's not what they had planned and Daryl's not too sure if he wants the Kinh tribe to win this one of not.

"Beth, up with the second bag. Diving _again_! Miranda back up with the second bag for Kinh! Doug now diving in! Degar, using a good strategy with Beth staying in the whole time! Hopefully, she does not tire out!"

 _Shut up, Jeff_ , Daryl scowls to himself as he listens to the man narrating.

"Beth, up with their third and barely throws it onto the dock before she's down again! Doug still has not come up with the third bag for Kinh! Beth! Up with their fourth! One more to go! And Doug finally up with the third bag for Kinh!"

Beth can hear her tribe cheering, but she ignores them. She's running off of pure adrenaline right now. Her heart is beating so fast, she feels like a jack rabbit right now. If she thinks about how tired she is, she'll collapse right then and there and there's just one bag left.

She unclips the two-feet bag and she feels her legs beginning to wear out as she swims towards the dock for the final time. She throws the bag onto the dock and begins to climb up the ladder, feeling weaker with each passing second, and Shane practically lifts her up onto the dock.

"Degar, get started on your puzzle!" Jeff tells them. "Kinh, one more bag to go!"

Beth has done her part and she completely collapses, barely hearing anything around her. She sucks in gulps of air and tries to get her lungs to inhale and exhale and her heart won't slow down and she wonders if it's possible to have a heart attack at twenty.

She's not sure what happens, but her eyes start to roll back and then everything goes black.

…

When her eyes flutter open again, there is an oxygen mask on her face and she sees Jeff and another woman at her sides.

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ Beth rapidly thinks to herself. If she just passed out and they brought the medical team in, are they going to pull her from the game? Will everyone think she is weak now? Oh, shit, so much for proving herself.

"Did we win?" Beth asks Jeff.

Everyone around her breaks into sighs and laughter of relief and Jeff does, too.

"Yes, Degar won immunity," he answers her. "How are you feeling, Beth?"

"Are you pulling me out?" She asks as she looks to the doctor, checking her blood pressure.

"Let's sit you up and check your blood pressure again," the doctor says.

With Jeff at one arm and the doctor on the other, they get Beth sitting up.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" The doctor asks.

Beth shakes her head honestly.

"Let's check your blood pressure again," the doctor says.

"Doc, can you let us know what happened?" Jeff asks.

"It was the speed in which she was swimming, holding her breath and diving down between varying levels of depth, it caused a momentarily lack of oxygen to the brain."

"And how is she looking now?" Jeff asks.

The doctor takes a moment. "I don't see any reason why she won't be able to continue."

Beth can't help but throw her arms around the doctor's neck in a hug as everyone claps and cheers. After they held her to her feet, her tribe surrounds her, hugging her – even Aiden – and Beth is smiling, just feeling relieved that she's able to stay. She meets Daryl's eyes as the Kinh tribe continue standing on the other dock and she doesn't care if someone sees.

She looks at him and she smiles.

He instantly smiles, too.

…

"Hey. You need to vote for Miranda tonight," Mickey says after walking up to Daryl on the beach where Daryl is about to climb a tree for a few of the coconuts up top.

Daryl frowns at that. "Why her?"

Mickey shrugs. "We need to get rid of the women. This tribe needs strong players."

Daryl keeps on frowning. "Miranda is strong," he says, but Mickey just shakes his head.

"We need to keep all of the men to get us to the merge," Mickey says. "We need you and T. We don't need Miranda. So Miranda tonight and then Jessie if we have another."

Daryl won't say anything, pretending he's thinking it through when really, he's just trying to get rid of Mickey – and the sooner he can do it, the better.

"Go talk with Doug," Mickey says. "Doug has the idol. Come on. I'll come with you."

…

Sure enough, Doug has the immunity idol and he promises to use it on Daryl or T-Dog if either of them ever need it. Daryl isn't going to tell them that he only believes Beth when she makes a promise like that.

"We're all voting for Miranda," Doug says, slipping the idol back into his pocket. "You in?"

"Sure," he agrees.

 _Not a chance in hell_ , he adds to no one, but himself.

…

It's Daryl's first big move without Beth and he really still has no idea what he's doing, but he thinks he's talked to everyone he needs to and hopefully, this will go the way he wants it, too. If not, Miranda is going home tonight and he and T-Dog just won't have the numbers on their side and he trusts Doug and Mickey and their idol promise about as far as he can throw either of them.

"If you have the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, now would be the time." Jeff waits. "I'll read the votes."

Daryl leans in a bit, resting his arms on his knees, watching as Jeff pulls out the first piece of paper and unfolds it.

"First vote. Miranda."

Daryl does the math quickly in his head. Doug and Mickey are definitely voting for her. Maybe Anthony. But he's pretty sure that's three votes for Miranda and that's it. He hopes.

"Second vote. Miranda."

T-Dog is sitting next to Miranda and they have been close since day one – kind of like him and Beth, Daryl thinks, and he can see that both T-Dog and Miranda are visibly nervous, none of them sure of how this plan will go.

"Third vote. Miranda." Jeff unfolds the next piece of paper. "Fourth vote. Mickey. Fifth vote. Mickey. That's three votes, Miranda. Two votes, Mickey."

Daryl can see Mickey sitting up a little straighter now.

"Sixth vote. Mickey. We are tied at three votes for Miranda. Three votes for Mickey. Seventh vote." Jeff turns the paper around so they can see it. "Mickey. One vote left."

"What the fuck?" The man hisses under his breath and Daryl purses his lips together to keep from smiling. Too soon to celebrate.

This next vote could be for Miranda and then they'd be tied. What happens if there's a tie?

 _Come on, Jim_ , Daryl thinks to himself.

Jeff opens the last piece of paper. "Fifth person to be voted out of Survivor: Vietnam." He turns the paper over for them to see. "Mickey, please grab your torch."

Mickey smirks a little to himself as he stands up, shaking his head. "Well played, guys."

Miranda smiles at Daryl and T-Dog is grinning and Daryl smiles at both of them. He then looks to Jim and gives him a small smile and dip of his head. Jim smiles in return.

"Mickey, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffs out Mickey's torch and Mickey walks out of the tribal council area without looking back. "Well, it would seem that some of you have finally figured out how to play this game. Now, we'll see if you are making the right moves to help further your _own_ game. Grab your stuff and head back to camp. Have a good night."

As they all stand up to get their torches, Daryl's thoughts seem to immediately go to Beth. He wishes that it was possible to see her tonight and tell her about what he managed to do.

Also, he wants to see her with his own two eyes and make sure that she is still okay because even though he managed to devise a blindside to both Doug and Mickey tonight, he still knows that he can't play this game without her.

When the doc had been checking on her, he felt like he hadn't been able to breathe.

Within just two weeks of meeting her for the first time, he already doesn't know what he would do without her.

…

"Degar, getting their first look at the new Kinh tribe. Mickey voted out at last night's tribal council," Jeff says as Kinh comes to stand on their mat.

Beth exhales a sigh of relief when she sees that Daryl is still there. Thank God. What would she have done if Daryl had been the one to go home? All last night, she felt her stomach to be in the most painful knot and she knew it had nothing to do with passing out earlier that afternoon and all because of Daryl being at tribal council that evening and having no idea what was happening and wouldn't know until the next day.

"You guys ready for your next rewards challenge?" Jeff asks.

"Yes!"

"Behind me, you will see a maze with turnstiles. Some of these turnstiles turn. Some of them don't. If they don't, you need to find another way. As a team, you will be blindfolded and tied together and you will elect one caller to shout out directions to get you through the maze. Whichever tribe gets through the maze first, wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!"

"How does a hot bath sound?"

"Yes, please!" Miranda shouts.

"As a tribe, you will be taken to a local spa where you will get hot baths and showers, get a chance to brush your teeth, wash your clothes and enjoy an afternoon lunch of fried chicken. Mashed potatoes. Corn bread. Brownies."

Beth covers her eyes with her hands. That sounds like the best dream ever come true.

"Worth playing for?"

"Hell, yeah!"

Jeff smiles. "Degar, you have one extra player so you need to sit someone out."

They huddle together a moment.

"Beth, do you mind?" Shane asks.

Beth wants to argue. _Of course_ she minds. She came here to complete; not sit on the bench. And she knows they want her to sit out on this one only because she fainted yesterday. But she only fainted _after_ she kicked ass.

But in the end, she nods. "That's fine."

"Who's going to sit out, Degar?" Jeff asks once they all turn around. Beth raises her hand. "Beth, you can take a seat over there on the bench. I'll give the rest of you a minute to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

The bench. The stupid bench. Like she's back in elementary school and didn't get picked for the kickball game at recess.

"Alright, for the Degar tribe, Karen will be calling out and for Kinh, we have Doug. For reward, survivors ready? Go!"

Beth wants to clap and cheer, but she stays quiet, not wanting to interfere with the directions Karen is calling out for the rest of the tribe to follow. She sits with her hands clasped between her knees and watches. For some reason, blindfolded people have problems telling the difference between their left and their right when being yelled at.

Beth can't help, but look at Daryl on the other tribe. He is first in line and seems to be following Doug's shouts with no problem. It's the rest of his tribe that seem to be having trouble and Daryl is having a hard time leading the line of people. Beth looks back to her tribe, telling herself to stop staring at Daryl's bare chest and arms.

When they get closer to the exit of the maze, Beth gets to her feet and she almost wants to close her eyes, but she doesn't look away. A shower and fried chicken. She clasps her hands over her mouth as Jared – first in line – pushes on the last turnstile before the end and it _turns_. Beth can't help but start jumping up and down, letting out a whoop.

"Degar! Wins reward!" Jeff shouts as they all pour out on their mat.

Karen scrambles down from the platform and Beth runs over the beach and practically jumps onto Sarah in celebration, the two embracing and jumping up and down along with everyone else.

She makes sure she doesn't look over to the other tribe. She doesn't want to see Daryl because God. She wishes Daryl was coming with her.

…

"He told me not to saying anything, but Aiden's been talking to everyone," Corey says quietly as they gather their clothes from the dryer and Beth presses her nose to her now clean sweatshirt. She is wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and her hair is still wet from her shower and her mouth tastes minty fresh and she feels like a human being again.

But at Corey's words, Beth stops and looks at her.

"After you fainted… Aiden is really gunning that you go home next."

Beth sighs. "Do you agree with him?"

"No, we need you," Corey answers and the speed in which she answers, her head shake emphatic, Beth decides to trust her. "Why does he have such a hard-on for you?"

"I got Nicholas voted out and he and Aiden were buddies. Aiden's carrying a grudge," Beth explains. She then sighs at the news though this is what she has been waiting for.

The next time Degar wound up at tribal council, it would be time to play her immunity idol and completely blindside Aiden in the process.

…

"First things first. Degar, I will take immunity back," Jeff says, stepping forward and Karen hands him back the immunity statue. "Alright. Immunity is back up for grabs. Today's challenge, four of you will go out on the canoe behind me, you will row to each of the four buoys and then, you're going fishing. On top of each buoy is a hook and once you hook it, you bring it back. There is a collection of wooden fish puzzle pieces connected to each buoy.

"Once you have all four buoys, you get back here and the remaining three members of your tribe put together a puzzle using the fish pieces. Winner gets immunity and is safe from tribal council tonight. Losing tribe, one of you is going home tonight.

"Degar, you have one extra player who needs to sit out."

This time, Sarah is the one to sit out.

"Alright. I'll give you a moment to strategize and then we'll get started."

…

"Beth, can you do the puzzle?" Aiden asks her in the huddle.

Beth doesn't mean to, but she stiffens before she can help herself. Putting the person you don't like on the puzzle is the easiest way to show them all – if the tribe loses – that it's the person on the puzzle's fault.

Beth is onto his game and she nods. "Sure!" She smiles happily at him.

She hates to do it, but time to throw the challenge.

…

"Degar and Kinh _were_ neck to neck, but now, Degar is really falling behind! Beth, David and Corey on the puzzle and it is just not coming together for them! Kinh pulling further ahead!"

Daryl stands on his tribe's mat, watching T-Dog, Jessie and Miranda working on the puzzle, but his eyes keep going to Beth. She's standing at the puzzle table and it looks like she's doing her best to figure it out, but there's something a little… _off_ about her right now. It's almost like she's not trying as hard as she could.

He wonders if he's just imagining it though. Of course Beth is trying her hardest. No one loves playing this game as much as that girl does.

Why would she be _trying_ to lose the challenge?

"Kinh! Wins immunity!"

Daryl is pulled out of his thoughts by Jeff's announcement and he smiles a little as both T-Dog and Miranda pull him into a three-way hug, but his stomach feels a little tight now despite the win and he knows without a doubt that it's because of Beth and the fact that she is going to tribal council tonight.

…

"Vote for me tonight," she tells Shane and Sarah when they have a moment alone together.

They both blink at her.

"Trust me. Vote for me. If Aiden comes to talk to you, tell him that you're on board."

Sarah shakes her head. "I can't-" she begins to protest.

"You got something up your sleeve?" Shane asks.

Beth smiles at them both and shrugs. "Maybe. Just make sure that you vote for me."

…

She really wishes Daryl was here for this, but she can't wait anymore. Her move has to be made tonight. Aiden has left her no choice.

And if she hadn't been convinced before, the tribal council has definitely proven it to her. Aiden admits that she's a strong competitor, their best swimmer, but she's not going to make it much further in this game and she needs to stop taking someone else's spot.

Beth was raised in a religious household by two parents who taught her to never have hate in her heart so she doesn't want to commit and say she hates Aiden, but she definitely dislikes him. She dislikes him so, so much. _Almost_ bordering on hate.

"If anyone has the immunity idol and wishes to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jeff recites once he returns with the jar that holds the votes.

Beth waits for a moment – she admits for dramatic purposes – and then reaches into her pocket, standing up. "Jeff," she says and pulls the idol she found with Daryl back on her very first day out of the pocket of her shorts.

She glances back to Aiden and his mouth is hanging open in clear shock. She gives him a smile as she goes to Jeff to hand him the idol.

"Here you go," she tells him sweetly.

"The rules state that if an immunity idol is played, the person is safe from any votes against them. This is the immunity idol. Therefore, any vote for Beth tonight does not count."

Beth sits back down on her stool and Sarah reaches over, holding her hand and squeezing it. Beth looks at her and smiles, squeezing her hand back, and from behind her, Shane pats a hand on her shoulder. When she looks back at him, he gives her a smile and a quick wink.

"Once the decision is final, the person voted out must leave the tribal council immediately. I'll read the votes."

Beth's stomach is in a knot even though she knows that she's obviously safe tonight.

"First vote. Beth. Does not count.

"Second vote. Beth. Does not count.

"Third vote. Beth. Does not count.

"Fourth vote. Beth. Does not count.

"Fifth vote. Beth. Does not count."

"Sixth vote. Aiden. That's one vote Aiden."

Beth almost starts laughing, but she's able to keep herself under control.

"Seventh vote. Beth. Does not count.

"And the final vote." Jeff opens the paper and reads it. "Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Vietnam," Jeff turns the paper over so they can see Beth's name written. "Aiden."

There is some soft laughter, but it's not from Beth and she doesn't know who it's from.

"Aiden, bring me your torch."

Aiden and Jared slap hands together as Aiden stands up and Beth watches with a smile as Aiden stands in front of Jeff.

"Aiden, the tribe has spoken."

The torch is snuffed out and Beth can't believe how happy she feels as Aiden walks away. And she doesn't have to worry about him being on the jury either because he dislikes her so much – especially now – he would vote against her whether or not she played the game better than anyone; just to spite her.

"Well," Jeff turns back to them. "I'm going to say that that was a brilliantly played idol and it is clear that Beth was not the only one involved in that blind side. Hopefully, it plays out the way you want it to. Get your stuff and head back to camp. Good night."

Beth can't stop smiling and it seems like the only thing she wants to do now is go and tell Daryl all about it. She has a feeling that he'd be incredibly proud of her for tonight.

She hopes so. And she hopes that the merge is soon and she _does_ get to tell him everything.

…

* * *

 **Merge in the fourth part and Daryl and Beth will be reunited.  
**

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!**


	4. Part Four

**Goodness, this chapter took me forever, but I love it! I hope you like it, too! Also, I think my numbers with the voted-out survivors is off, but honestly, I really don't care that much lol**

* * *

…

Blindsided. By Jared, of all people. And Beth feels absolutely awful because Corey had been the one to get her torch snuffed.

Beth had gone into tribal council that night, thinking she had it locked down. Jared would be the next to go. He was nothing more than Aiden's minion and he _had_ to go. But for the first time in the game, Beth was blindsided when Jared pulled out the new hidden immunity idol that had been placed in camp since she had used the last one and she had had no idea that he had it. She had the entire tribe voting for Jared – except Jared, who decided to poke a hole in Beth's alliance by voting out Corey.

She feels terrible about Corey, but she also feels relieved that Jared hadn't voted for her.

"You okay?" Sarah asks once they get back to camp and Beth nods without speaking. She then heads over to Jared, who is standing at the fire Shane is working on building up.

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Beth asks him, point-blank. "This was your chance."

Jared looks at her for a moment and then smirks a little. "I'm not going to be one of those guys who carry a weak girl with me all the way to the finale. If I'm going to win, it's because I beat the people on the same level as me."

Beth just stares at him. That's either really admirable of him. Or incredibly stupid.

…

"Mail!" Jessie declares excitedly, coming from the jungle where their mailbox is, waving a piece of rolled parchment in her hand as she meets them all at the fire. Jim stands to look over her shoulder as she reads, his smile growing bigger by the second.

"Think it's the merge?" Miranda asks T-Dog and Daryl as they share a log and coconut.

Daryl is absolutely starving. The Kinh tribe never got fishing supplies and catching a fish with bare hands is just about damn near impossible. The rice supplies is depleted and Daryl is used to going hungry, but nothing quite like this. He feels like his stomach is caving into itself and he's been tempted to go into the jungle and find himself a rat.

"It's gotta be," T-Dog agrees with a nod of his head.

Daryl stays silent. He's not going to get his hopes up even though he thinks he wants to see Beth right now more than get himself some food in his stomach other than coconut.

"Kinh tribe, gather all your supplies and walk west on your beach until you come across a chest," Jessie reads.

"Merge!" Some of them exclaim and cheer.

Daryl stays silent, still not wanting to get his hopes up.

…

The two tribes walk the beach from opposite directions and meet at the chest in the sand. There's a buzzing excitement in the air above all of them and Karen is first at the chest. She flips the lid open and everyone gathers around her.

"New buffs!" Doug announces, grabbing the pile of fresh green buffs.

"They smell so clean!" Sarah nearly squeals, burying her face into hers.

"Kinh and Degar tribes," Karen reads from the paper found in the chest. "Congratulations. You are merged!"

That is met with enthusiastic cheers and hugs. Beth squeezes Sarah quickly and then hurries over to Daryl and T-Dog. She hugs T-Dog first and laughs as he swings her around and then she launches herself at Daryl. He lifts her up, her feet dangling above the sand and his arms tight around her waist. It seems like maybe he isn't going to let her go.

Beth certainly doesn't mind.

…

There is a merge feast on the beach, a large blanket with food spread across the entire thing and it's the best food any of them have ever seen. Daryl takes a large hunk of bread, constructing himself a salami and cheese sandwich before he settles himself down next to Beth, she happily munching on cheese and crackers. Around them, everyone is laughing and talking and acquainting themselves with one another.

"I missed you," Beth says in a low voice so no one else can hear.

She doesn't need everyone to know of how tight hers and Daryl's alliance is. At least, she _hopes_ her alliance with Daryl is still tight. What if something happened when he had been over at the Kinh tribe? Maybe he's found himself a better alliance and doesn't need her-

"Missed you, too, girl," Daryl grunts, stopping her thoughts in their tracks, and she smiles at him, giggling as he takes a bite of food too big for his mouth and he struggles with chewing all of it for a moment. He then swallows and looks at her. "You got rid of Aiden," he notes.

Beth smiles and proceeds to tell him all about it. And by the time she's done, Daryl is actually giving a full-blown grin. She's never seen him grin like that before and it does something to her stomach that has nothing to do with having actual food inside of it.

She takes a moment to get herself more cheese and crackers and a hunk of bread. "Who do you have with you?" She asks him almost in a whisper.

Daryl smirks. This girl is always playing the game – even during a moment when they can all relax. "T-Dog and Miranda. We're solid. Who do you have?" He asks.

"Shane, Sarah and Karen." After a moment, Beth smiles. "We have the numbers."

He gives a nod and smiles a little, too. "We have the numbers," he echoes.

"Time to have some fun," she then says with a soft laugh and Daryl chuckles a little, shaking his head.

This girl is terrifying. He's glad he's on her side.

…

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff calls out and all twelve come to stand on the same green mat. "Welcome to the merge," he then smiles at them. "Have you decided on a tribe name?"

"Bao Ho," Doug answers. "It means 'champion' in Vietnamese."

"Alright. The new Bao Ho tribe, you ready for your first individual immunity challenge?"

"Yes!"

"First, Jessie, I will take back the immunity idol," Jeff says, taking the statue from her. "Okay. Team immunity, gone. You are now wanting this." Jeff tosses the wood statue aside and pulls off a cloth, revealing an ornate necklace decorated with feathers. "Individual immunity. Whoever wins this cannot be voted out at tribal council."

Beth's eyes gleam as she looks at the immunity necklace. She's not strong like a lot of the remaining players, so she doesn't know if she'll ever win it, but who knows? This is Survivor and anything can happen. Now that the tribes are merged, this is when the game _really_ starts getting interesting.

"For your first immunity challenge," Jeff says. "You will stand on a log just a couple of inches from the ground. You will be holding a tray and will balance a ball on that tray. After five minutes, you will add a second ball and after another five minutes, you will add a third. You drop a ball, you're out. Last person standing with all three balls still on their tray, wins individual immunity and is safe from the vote at tribal council tonight. Any questions? Let's get started."

…

Daryl feels like he's about to fall off this damn log before the challenge can even get started.

Beth is to his right and she seems to be having no trouble. Even beefy T-Dog, on the other side of Beth, has seemed to find his center and is perfectly still. Daryl sighs heavily and adjusts himself one more time, hoping this is the best spot for him.

"Survivors, ready?" Jeff calls out. "Pick up your first ball!"

Everyone picks up one of the silver balls from the tables in front of them and place it in the center of their trays.

"Your first five minutes start now!"

Daryl stares at the ball and doesn't focus on anything else around him. He does his best to block out Jeff, too, as the man narrates everything that is going on. It's best to block Jeff out. The man talks constantly and can be a little distracting.

"David is wobbling a little already. Daryl starting to wobble, too."

Daryl closes his eyes and tries taking a few deep breathes. He doesn't know what the hell is the matter with him. It's not like his balance is usually shit.

"Everyone seems to have found a good center of balance. Not a lot of movement going on."

"Oh, no," Daryl suddenly hears Miranda from beside him gasp just a second before she lets out a loud sneeze. "Shit."

"Miranda! A sneeze and she is the first out of the challenge."

Daryl takes a deep breath and looks down to his ball on the tray, staring at it; as if staring at it will prevent it from moving towards the edges of the tray. He glances towards Beth from the corner of his eye. Her eyes are closed and the only thing moving on her are a few wisps of her blonde hair loose from her ponytail.

"Alright, survivors. Your first five minutes are up. Time to get your second ball and add it to the tray!"

Everyone moves to pick up their second ball to join it with their first.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Jeff asks.

 _No_ , Daryl frowns to himself. He's already wobbling.

"Next five minutes start… now!"

Daryl forces his arm to stay as still as possible, but it doesn't seem to matter what he _tries_ to do because the tray is already shaking a little, the two balls moving away from the center in two opposite directions.

"Daryl, losing a little control. Shane wobbling on his log. The more balls on the tray, the harder it is to control. Shane! Out of the challenge! No shot at individual immunity. Ten survivors left!"

Daryl exhales a deep breath and it's apparently the worst thing for him to do because before he can stop it, one of the balls, and then the other, roll clear off the tray and he steps off the log, tossing his tray down to the ground. He's imagining just about every curse word known to man right now in his head.

"Daryl, out! This challenge is not as easy as it looks, as everyone is quickly finding out!"

As Daryl heads to go sit on the bench alongside Shane and Miranda, he gives a quick glance back to Beth. But her eyes are closed and she's looking completely Zen right now. He can't help, but be a little worried. Even though he knows that if no one in their alliance wins individual immunity, Beth will definitely have a plan.

Probably actually already has one churning in her mind – just in case.

Thank God he's back with her. Smartest thing he ever did in this game was aligning himself with the little young blonde girl that no one else thought was a threat.

…

"Beth, want to come get this?" Jeff asks with a smile and Beth can't help, but practically skip towards him as everyone claps for her.

It's like a dream. She turns around and Jeff puts the immunity necklace around her neck and how many times has she imagined this happening to her, while sitting in her living room on her family farm, watching this show?

"Beth, you have immunity tonight. Therefore, you cannot be voted for. Everyone else is fair game. Get your stuff and get out of here. I'll see you at tribal council tonight."

…

"We can't get rid of Doug yet," Daryl says as they head towards the pool in the jungle to get water. "He has the immunity idol."

Beth nods, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she steps in front of Daryl and then stands on her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her face into his neck and Daryl stills for a second. He's not used to this kind of affection, but then, he's able to lift his arms and hug her in return.

"Everythin' alright?" He asks her, his chin rubbing against the top of her head as he talks.

"I'm just really glad we're here together," she says softly.

Daryl doesn't even have to think about it. "Me, too."

…

Beth almost feels guilty. _Almost._

"Why him?" Shane asks.

Beth shrugs. "We have to start somewhere," she says, even as she thinks if they can possibly start with someone else. But, no. It has to be Jared. Jared didn't vote for her the last time, when he had the perfect opportunity and maybe he is going to make up for that. She can't be too careful. Jared is smart in this game like her – though she's a _little_ smarter since she had never aligned herself with Aiden.

Shane and Karen look to one another before back to Beth. "We were thinking Doug," Shane says and Beth nods, completely agreeing.

"Doug has the idol," Beth tells them. "We can't get rid of him until he's completely comfortable and doesn't think for a second that we're voting for him."

And in the meantime, there's a new idol out there somewhere and Beth needs to find it.

…

Jeff opens up the last piece of parchment and looks down at the name. "Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the first member of our jury."

Jared nods as he sees his name and he stands up, taking his torch with him.

"Jared, the tribe has spoken," Jeff says as he snuffs the torch out.

Jared turns and looks at the rest of them and gives them a little salute and for a second, Beth feels guilty because Jared hadn't seen that coming whatsoever. But that's the game. Blindside them before they can blindside you and Beth is trying so hard to stay one step ahead of everyone. And now, just eleven more people to go.

…

Daryl sits on the beach, watching the sun rise. He can't get over the sunrises here. He thought he had seen some pretty sunrises back in Georgia, but nothing like the ones here. They light the entire sky on fire and all he can hear is the crashing of waves from the ocean and the squawking of birds and he sits there, watching the streaks of orange and pink mix together like sherbet, announcing the arrival of yet another morning here.

He's grateful that he's still here to see another sunrise.

He hears someone coming towards him, but he doesn't turn around to see who it is and he's not surprised when he sees Beth lower herself in the spot next to him. She has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she gives him a tired smile; one he returns.

"We should come back here again someday," she speaks quietly. "When we're not starving and we can sleep in a hotel bed every night."

Daryl turns his head to look at her with that. "You starvin'?" He asks.

He's not going to think about how Beth wants to come back here and get a hotel room. He knows she is probably just speaking in general. There's no way she means coming back here with _him_.

Beth gives him a soft smile. "I don't think I'm ever going to eat fish and rice again after this."

Daryl smirks a little at that. "Wanna help me catch breakfast?" He asks, standing up.

Beth's smile stretches as she nods and looks up at him. He holds his hand out for her and she slides her hand into his, giggling a little as he easily pulls her to her feet. She waits for him as he goes back to the camp and he returns a moment later with their fishing net.

They step into the ocean together and Daryl looks up towards the sherbet sky and then looks over to Beth. She turns her head and smiles at him.

He thinks this might be the best sunrise he's seen here so far.

…

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the second member of our jury." Jeff turns the parchment around so they can all see.

David nods as he stands up. "Good luck, guys," he wishes them all.

"David, the tribe has spoken," Jeff says as he snuffs David's torch out. "Well," he says to the rest of them once David leaves the tribal council area. "It would seem that some of you have developed a pretty strong alliance. Let's see how long that alliance can hold up when the numbers continue to dwindle. Get your stuff and get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

…

"For your reward challenge today, you are going to grab a bag from your colored mat and race across the balance beam. If you fall off, you must start over. There are four bags and you must get each bag over to the other side.

"The first three people across their beam with all four of their bags advance to the next stage. From there, you will put together a puzzle from the pieces in the bag that will reveal a number combination. You use that number combination to open the lock on the chest. Inside the chest, there is an ax. First person to get the ax, cut the rope and raise the flag wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes!"

"How about a night at the movies? You will go to your own private movie on the beach and get a chance to feast on popcorn. Hotdogs. Ice cream. All while enjoying a classic movie. Sound worth playing for?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's get started."

…

"Sarah! First with all four bags. She is moving on! Jim right behind her. One spot left!"

Daryl throws himself off the end of the balance beam with his final bag to land onto his mat, nearly hitting his head on the puzzle table in the process.

"Daryl! Third place!"

…

"Alright. Sarah. Jim. Daryl. All for reward. Survivors ready? Go!"

Daryl's fingers unknot the puzzle bags as quickly as he can and he knows he doesn't have the time to look over everything as closely as he would like to. As he usually does during challenges, Daryl blocks out Jeff's narration and the cheers of everyone else. He just focuses on the puzzle and trying to put it together. But the puzzles really aren't his strong suit.

"Sarah thinks she has it! Spinning the combination on the chest! Will it work?"

Daryl lifts his head from his nowhere-finished puzzle to see Sarah throw the lid of the chest open. She grabs the ax and begins hacking away at the rope.

"Sarah! Wins reward!"

Daryl lets out a heavy sigh, but he claps nonetheless because Sarah is hugging Jeff and is so happy and even Jeff is laughing a little.

"Alright. Now Sarah, you are able to take two others with you to share your reward," Jeff tells her. "Who is it going to be?"

"Jim and Daryl," Sarah answers without hesitating.

"Alright," Jeff nods. "Sarah, Jim and Daryl. You are off to the movies. The rest of you, I have nothing for you. Get your stuff and head back to camp."

…

They return at dusk and Daryl finds Beth on the beach, picking up branches for the fire.

"Hey," Beth smiles when she sees him coming her way. "How was it?"

"Good," he gives a nod, downplaying it, and Beth knows he is and she laughs a little.

"How many hot dogs did you eat?" She asks.

He smirks and looks away, almost shyly. "Too many." She laughs softly and he clears his throat. "I was able to bring you back somethin'."

Beth's eyes light up when he reaches into his pocket and pulls that something out.

"Daryl," she says his name almost in a whisper, as if she's too amazed to say it any louder than that. "You brought me back a popcorn ball."

"Yeah…" Daryl says because he doesn't know what else to say.

He holds it out for her to take, but Beth steps past it and standing on her toes, she kisses him on the cheek, right at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you," she murmurs quietly.

"Yeah," Daryl says again, his cheek tingling and his brain forgetting the entire English language.

…

"I'm going to write your name down tonight at the vote," Beth tells Doug, point-blank.

And Doug looks a little stunned that she would be so honest with him.

"Thanks for letting me know," he says.

Beth nods and walks back towards camp, sitting down next to Miranda on the log, looking at her and then to Daryl and T-Dog. "We're good," she says.

T-Dog stands up, stretching. "Alright. My turn."

Beth watches as he then goes off to go find Doug, to talk "strategy" with him.

They need Doug out of the game, but he has the idol. So, Beth knows the only way to get him out is to make him feel like he's not safe at all. He doesn't know that she knows he has the idol. If everything goes according to plan, Doug will use the idol at tribal council tonight even though they have no intention of voting for him. And once he has wasted the idol and no longer has its protection, that's when they'll get him.

…

"If anyone has the immunity idol and wishes to play it, now would be the time to do so," Jeff recites once he returns with the jar that holds the votes.

Beth holds her breath, her entire body still, waiting. _Praying_ that her plan will work. She curls her fingers into fists, nails digging into her palms. If this doesn't work, they will need another plan to get rid of Doug, but this plan is so perfect, it _has_ to work.

"I'm not going to be the idiot who has it and then goes home with it in my pocket," Doug states, standing up, and Beth can breathe again as she watches Doug walk over to Jeff, handing him the idol.

"The rules state that if an immunity idol is played, the person is safe from any votes against them. This is the immunity idol. Therefore, any vote for Doug tonight does not count," Jeff states, lifting the lid of the jar and pulling out the first slip of parchment.

Beth dares to look back at Daryl, sitting behind her, and for a brief second, they smile.

…

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the third member of our jury," Jeff says as he turns the piece of parchment around for them to see.

Jessie stands up to get her torch and Doug looks absolutely furious.

"Brilliant," Beth hears Jared whisper to David over on the jury's bench and David nods in agreement and Beth doesn't turn to look at him; able to _feel_ Doug's glare on her.

Beth feels a little bad as Jessie gets her torch snuffed out, but it's the game and Beth has to be willing to do anything to get Daryl, T-Dog and herself to that final tribal council.

…

"Where's Doug?" Miranda asks as they sit around the fire the next morning.

Shane smirks. "Looking for the new hidden immunity idol."

Beth doesn't say anything, but she looks to Daryl and he's smirking to himself as he pulls pieces of fish off the bone with his finger, popping them into his mouth. She purses her lips together to keep herself from smiling and giving herself away.

…

"Are you shitting me?" T-Dog asks with wide eyes as he, Daryl and Beth stand in the jungle, making sure they are far away from everywhere else and Daryl pulls the hidden immunity idol out of his pocket to show to T-Dog. "How'd you two find it?" He asks, taking the idol to get a closer look at it.

Daryl shrugs. "Was on the beach, lookin' for fire wood. Rocks aren't normally in trees."

T-Dog grins at that and hands the idol back to him.

"So, we have it. If any of us need it," Beth says.

"Final three," Daryl is the one to say this time.

"Final three," Beth and T-Dog both echo with grins.

…

"For your next immunity challenge, you will hold your arm up above your head and around your wrist, you will be tied to a bucket. If you move your arm at any time, the bucket will tip over, dousing you in water. You tip your bucket, you're out. Last person standing wins immunity and is safe from the vote tonight at tribal council.

Any questions? Let's get started."

…

"Alright, survivors. For immunity. Ready? Time starts now."

Beth has seen this challenge many times on the show and there really is no strategy for it. Just keep your arm raised above your head. This challenge has, at times, lasted for hours. She has no idea how long she'll be able to last, but she just knows that they can't let Doug win immunity. They are already planning to vote for him tonight.

"Ten minutes have passed. Let's make this a bit more interesting." Jeff leaves for a moment and then comes back with a covered tray. "I'm not going to tell you what it is, but someone might find it worth dropping out for."

They all stare at the tray as Jeff walks it up and down in front of them.

"We just have to drop our arm?" Karen asks.

"Drop your arm and see what I have," Jeff confirms.

Karen waits another half a minute before she drops her arm, her bucket of water tipping out over her. Jeff puts the tray down and lifts the lid.

"Karen, you have given up individual immunity for a pile of gooey chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk."

Everyone nearly groans when they see it.

Another few minutes pass and then Miranda lets out a great sneeze, the bucket tipping and the water spilling out over her.

"Miranda, a sneeze _again_ knocking her out of the challenge!"

"Are you kidding me?" Miranda grumbles, going to sit on the bench next to Karen, trying not to look at the pile of cookies in her lap.

"Alright." Jeff leaves and then returns with another tray. "This time, I will show you what I have for you." He takes the tray off and again, there are groans. "Cheeseburgers, fries, and cold bottles of beer."

Jim and Shane immediately pull their arms down.

Beth dares a look over to Doug. The man's eyes are closed and she knows he isn't going to pull his arm down for anything. He knows he needs to win immunity tonight.

"Five remaining. Daryl, T-Dog, Beth, Doug and Sarah. Who will be the next to drop their arm?" Jeff narrates. "We have passed the forty-five minute mark. Arms are probably long asleep. And it has now started to drizzle."

"I really have to pee," Sarah whispers to Daryl next to her after another few passing minutes, and he notes the girl is practically squirming.

Daryl gives her a nod. "Go on," he whispers back. "Beth, T-Dog and me are still in it."

Sarah gives him a grateful smile before looking to Jeff. "Jeff? I have to pee."

Jeff gives her a nod and Sarah pulls her arm down, unwrapping her wrist, before scurrying off, disappearing into the trees of the jungle. "Sarah, answering the call of nature, pulling herself from the competition. We now have four remaining. All wanting that immunity."

Another thirty minutes pass.

Jeff appears with another tray.

"You gonna show us, Jeff?" T-Dog asks him.

Jeff smiles. "For a little bit more convincing…" he pulls the lid off. "Tall root beer floats."

Daryl looks over when he hears Beth practically whimper.

"Drop your arm, girl. I got this," Daryl whispers to her.

Beth shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Fuck it," T-Dog says, more to himself than anyone, and drops his arm.

"T-Dog, wanting root beer floats more than immunity," Jeff says, handing T-Dog the tray as he heads over to sit on the bench. "We are now down to three. Doug, Beth and Daryl. How long can they last?"

"I can go all day and night, Jeff," Doug answers.

Beth admits it's stupid, but after two hours of keeping her arm up, her arm is pricking with such an excruciating pain and she flexes her fingers. Just a little. But it's enough for her wrist to fall – just a little – and she gasps when the bucket tips and the water spills over her.

"Beth, out of this challenge!"

Beth sighs, furious with herself, as she unwraps her wrist and she nearly whimpers when the blood starts to rush back into her long-numb arm. She gives Daryl a sad frown, but he shakes his head slightly even though he knows she is going to beat herself up over this no matter how he tries to assure her that it's fine.

Doug chuckles and Daryl looks over to him. "Man. That girl in playing you," he says.

Daryl frowns. "You don't know what the hell you're talkin' 'bout."

"No? Guys have always used a weak girl to get themselves to the end in this game. You think that girl's not usin' some strong guy like you to get herself to the end?" Doug says, grinning now.

"Shut the hell up," Daryl growls and Doug laughs.

"Doug, _taunting_ Daryl. But will it work?" Jeff narrates.

"You really think she's not saying whatever she has to so you stay on her side?" Doug asks.

Daryl's always had a temper. It's been something he's aware of and have tried to work, but it's still there and right now, all he can imagine is punching Doug square in the face. Mainly because Doug is saying things that Daryl has already thought of, himself.

And Daryl knows the son of a bitch is trying to distract him and he tries to get himself to focus, but he's seeing red and he can't stop it.

His wrist moves before he can stop it.

"Doug! Wins immunity!"

…

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the fourth member of our jury."

Jim sighs and stands up to get his torch and even though he hadn't wanted to vote for him, Daryl still did and he feels like shit because of it. Jim helped him out at tribal council more than once and now, Daryl feels like he repaid him by getting him kicked out of the game.

Before he can tell himself not to, Daryl stands up and Jim gives him a smile and the two shake hands. Daryl gives him a slight head nod and Jim takes his torch to Jeff to snuff out.

…

Beth gnaws on her lower lip as she watches Daryl shimmy down from the tree, having just knocked a couple of coconuts down onto the sand.

He's hardly talking to her and Beth heard what Doug had said to him at the last challenge. She hates that Daryl seems to believe him, but she knows that she can't really blame him. They're all playing the game and Daryl now seems to think that she's been playing him, too.

She takes a deep breath and approaches him. "Hey," she greets, bending down to pick up one of the coconuts.

Daryl grunts something and she thinks it might have been a "Hey", but she's not sure.

He picks up the other coconut.

"About what Doug said, it's not true, Daryl. It's not true at all. You're my partner in this and I would _never_ think about betraying you or playing you and I am _so_ glad that I got to meet you because I know, even though we both live in Georgia, that I never would have met you otherwise and even if neither of us win this whole thing at the end, I'm beginning to think that that won't be so bad because I have met you and I think I'm pretty darn lucky to know you and I know I want you in my life after this whole thing-"

She is blabbing, the words falling out of her mouth quickly, but they suddenly die on her tongue when Daryl's hand wraps around the back of her neck and he yanks her into him, kissing her. Beth instantly falls against him and presses her lips back against his.

…

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the fifth member of our jury."

Doug stands up to get his torch, carrying it to Jeff.

Beth thinks, that if she makes it to the final tribal council, that man will never vote for her.

…

"I will NOT write Sarah's name down," Beth says as she Daryl, T-Dog and Miranda all stand together in a circle. "You can if you want, but I'm not going to. The two of us have been watching each others back since day one."

"We have to," Miranda tells her. "We can't vote for Karen. If we vote for Karen, we lose Shane. Those two have a tight alliance."

Beth just shakes her head.

Daryl looks at her for a moment before looking to T-Dog and Miranda. "Still got the four of us right here. If we vote Karen out and piss Shane off, he doesn't have the numbers no matter what. We vote him out at the next tribal."

"And if he wins immunity?" T-Dog asks.

Daryl looks back to Beth and she looks at him.

She sighs. "If we vote Karen out tonight and Shane wins immunity in the next challenge, I'll vote for Sarah then."

Daryl lifts a hand to lightly touch her back. No one else knows about their kiss and both he and Beth want to keep it that way.

But he thinks touching her back won't set off anyone's alarm bells.

"We'll just make sure Shane don't win immunity," he tells her and Beth nods, doing her best to give him a little smile.

…

"Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the sixth member of our jury."

Karen stands up and Shane stands up, too, pulling her into a tight hug, before she takes her torch over to have it snuffed out by Jeff.

…

"Six left," Jeff smiles at them. "For three of you, you are almost there. You guys ready for your next reward challenge?"

"Yes!"

"Behind me, there is a maze. You will be blindfolded and whoever gets to the center of the maze first will win reward." Jeff pauses and smiles a little at them all. "I think you need a little help with this challenge though."

Beth's breath catches in her throat and already, she feels tears brimming in her eyes.

"Shane, your girlfriend, Lori has come to help you," Jeff says.

Shane's mouth drops open. "What…"

And then a willowy brunette is jogging from around some brush and Shane doesn't hesitate in running to her. They hug and Shane kisses her and he says something that makes her smile.

"Miranda," Jeff says. "Your husband, Tom."

Miranda promptly bursts into tears before her husband even appears and then they are running right smack into each other.

"T-Dog, your brother, Timothy."

"You son-of-a-bitch, Jeff," T-Dog grins and Jeff laughs as a beefy, black man jogs onto the beach and T-Dog jogs out to meet him, the two brothers laughing and hugging.

"Sarah, your sister, Amanda."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Sarah says over and over again as she runs to the girl, also running onto the beach and the two sisters are laughing and crying, jumping up and down and making the others watching, laugh.

Beth feels herself holding her breath. Just her and Daryl left.

"Daryl, your brother, Merle."

Daryl exhales a gust of breath he had also been holding. And Beth feels tears slipping down her cheeks as Beth sees an older man with a buzzed head coming towards him and for a moment, Daryl seems to be in shock before he hurries over to meet him.

"Hey, baby brother," Merle greets him, casual as if _of course_ he'd be on a beach in Vietnam.

Daryl can't believe how emotional he is, tears clawing his throat, as Merle hugs him.

"I thought there was an issue with gettin' a passport," Daryl says, confused.

"Hell, no," Merle shakes his head with a grin. "I jus' knew you wouldn' want to sign up for this show if I didn' tell you that."

"You asshole," Daryl grumbles, but there's not bite and Merle laughs.

"And Beth, last but not least," Jeff says and Beth's cheeks are blown out with air she has held captured in her mouth. "Your father. Hershel."

Tears instantly burst from her eyes and pour down her cheeks as she sees her dad coming. He is limping a little on his prosthetic leg due to the sand, but he's hustling towards her and Beth sprints towards him. He is crying, too, as he hugs her as tightly as he can.

"I'm sorry I smell so bad," Beth cries into his shirt and Hershel chuckles, kissing her head.

…

"Alright!" Jeff calls out. "Loved ones are blindfolded. Survivors ready? Go!"

"Dad, go right!" Beth shouts over the others yelling out their own instructions, trying to get their blind-folded loved ones to the center of the maze first. "Now go left! And left again!"

"Back up, Merle!" Daryl shouts. "The openin's right there! There!"

"Lori, go left! Your other left!"

"Beth and Hershel making good progress! Hershel able to hear his daughter's voice through all of the others and Beth is giving her dad good directions!"

"It's okay, dad!" Beth calls out. "Turn around, but not completely! It's on your right! Yes!"

"Hershel is just a few steps away!"

"Yes, dad, yes!"

"Beth wins reward!" Jeff announces and Hershel whips the blindfold off, beaming, as Beth runs through the maze to get to him.

…

"So, Beth, you are able to take two other Survivors and their loved ones on your reward with you," Jeff tells her. "Who will it be?"

Beth wants to take all of them, but she points to T-Dog and Daryl. "Daryl and T-Dog."

"Alright. T-Dog and Daryl, you and your brothers can come over and join Beth and her dad. Everyone else, say goodbye to your loved ones and head back to camp."

…

Their reward is a lunch spread along with a trip to a spa and Daryl can't help, but grin when he sees his brother, walking around in a fluffy white bathrobe.

"Daddy," Beth says, taking Hershel's hand and pulling him towards Daryl. "This is Daryl. Daryl, this is my dad, Hershel."

Daryl clears his throat. "Nice to meet you," he says, holding out his hand.

Hershel smiles warmly. "You, too, son," Hershel shakes Daryl's hand. "You been taking care of my little girl out here?"

Beth smiles at Daryl and Daryl feels the back of his neck flush.

"Actually," Daryl says. "She's the one who's been draggin' me this far."

…

"Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the seventh member of our jury."

"See 'ya, guys," Shane says to them all as he carries his torch away.

…

"Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the eighth member of our jury."

Beth wipes her cheeks as Sarah stands up and Beth stands up, too.

"It's okay," Sarah says with tears in her own eyes, but she's smiling, and she and Beth hug one another tightly. "I can't wait to vote for you," she whispers into Beth's ear.

Beth squeezes her arms around her tighter.

…

"Here we are," Jeff smiles. "Final four and your final immunity challenge. Ready for it?"

"Born ready for it, Jeff," T-Dog grins.

"Behind me, in the water, there are four poles with a platform. You will stand on this platform. At ten minute intervals, I will call time and you will break away a piece of this platform until you are balancing yourselves on something about the size of a postcard. The last person standing on their platform wins immunity. And is guaranteed a spot in the final tribal council and one in three chances of winning a million dollars."

…

"Survivors, ready? Time starts NOW!"

Daryl closes his eyes and shuts his mind off; like he does when he's out in the woods, hunting. Tracking a buck for miles takes patience and keeping himself calm to everything else around him. He knows he can dive into the water right now and still make it to the final tribal council, but he's not going to. He's gotten this far and he's not going to half-ass it now.

"Are you going to sneeze, Miranda?" Jeff asks her.

"If I do, Jeff, I'm punching you in the nose," Miranda replies and Jeff grins.

"Alright. First ten minutes are up. Remove your first portion of platform."

Everyone bends down carefully, removing a portion of the platform and getting their balance again. Daryl closes his eyes once more. He doesn't need to know how anyone else is doing. He hates to think it because they've been in an alliance for a long time now, but… as long as Miranda doesn't win immunity.

"Another ten minutes! Another part of the platform gone!"

Beth feels nervous though she's not sure why. She has this. Of course she has this. She tells herself this again and again. No one thought she would have ever made it this far, but here she is, one of the final four and so close to that final tribal council, she can taste it. She has this. Just a little bit longer and then it's hers.

 _SPLASH!_

"T-Dog, the first to fall and out of the challenge!" Jeff announces and T-Dog swims to sit up on the platform Jeff is standing on. "Another ten minutes! Take off another part of the platform!"

This is getting harder as the platform gets smaller; bending down to remove and then keeping their balance as the space gets smaller and smaller.

Beth supposes that having a small frame helps as she shifts her body's weight and finds a spot where she is comfortable. Just a little bit longer.

…

"Take this for tonight," Beth says, slipping the immunity idol into Daryl's hand.

Daryl frowns. "You think I need this?"

"I have immunity tonight," Beth says and even though they are in the jungle and alone, she keeps her voice soft. "You and me are going to vote for Miranda. We _think_ T-Dog will vote for her, too, but he and Miranda have been close since day one and maybe he and Miranda are voting for you. If you have the immunity idol, all votes against you don't count."

Daryl looks down at the idol and then at her. "You think T's not gonna follow our alliance?"

Beth shakes her head and visibly swallows. "We can't be too careful." She takes a step in closer to him. "I can't lose you," she shakes her head. "We're too close and I… I need you right next to me."

Daryl's fingers close around the idol and he gives a nod. Beth stands on her toes and Daryl lowers his head and their lips meet.

…

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading and please take a moment to review!  
**


	5. Part Five

…

"You want somethin' to eat?" He asks her.

"Yes, but not right this second," she answers as her arm tightens around his middle when she feels him beginning to move away. "Stay."

Daryl's arm returns around her shoulders. "I ain't goin' anywhere."

After the final tribal council, but before they all left Vietnam to return home, everyone had to sign a waiver that they would not discuss the show with anyone and if they did, the studio would take legal actions against them.

And Daryl and Beth have made the same agreement with each other. When together, they never discuss the show. They remove themselves completely from it – which is a little difficult since the show is airing right now and they are getting recognized by people when out in public somewhere.

An hour. This whole time, they only had ever lived an hour apart. Daryl has already come to the Greene farm twice for dinner and Beth has come to stay the night at Daryl's cabin more than once. The first time she had come, Daryl had seemed to be embarrassed that she was there at his cabin in the middle of the woods. But to Beth, it was – and is – perfect.

There is indoor plumbing and a roof and a bed and _toilet paper_.

And, of course, there's Daryl – which is the best part of it all, in Beth's opinion.

What she had told him on that beach in Vietnam stays true. Even if neither of them win the million dollars, she'll be okay with it – she really will – because she's met Daryl. He might not believe her when she says that, but it's true. Playing on _Survivor_ has been a life-long dream of hers and she went in with a very specific game plan. She just never expected to meet the man of her dreams while playing.

It starts to rain and she can hear it tapping against the roof. She closes her eyes and she can feel Daryl's fingers gently in her hair and she can hear Daryl's heartbeat in her ear.

She's pretty sure she never wants to leave this spot.

"We gonna watch tonight?" He asks just like he asks every other Wednesday night.

And Beth shakes her head just as she does every week when he asks.

…

They don't know who's won. There was a final tribal council and then the jury took turns, voting for who they wanted to win. But Jeff will read the final results during a live show in Los Angeles so until then, Daryl doesn't think about it.

It's done. Whatever happened has already happened and he can't change it. He's played the game the best he could and now, he doesn't want to think about it. A million dollars would be nice – don't get him wrong. Well, really like eight hundred thousand once the taxes get taken out, but it's still a nice amount.

But, if he's being honest, he's got Beth in his bed, in his arms, and that's more than enough.

…

Beth wakes up a couple hours later and she's in bed, alone. It's still raining and she slowly pulls herself up, propping herself on her elbows, and she looks out the window, trying to figure out what time it is. Her still-tired eyes then blink over to the clock on the nightstand.

It's almost ten o'clock and Beth lets out a yawn as she pulls herself from bed. She has such a weird sleep schedule when she comes to Daryl's cabin. Not that she minds. Now she'll be up for a few hours and then get a couple of more of sleep before driving to work in the morning. She prefers to be on the later shifts though so she doesn't have to leave Daryl as soon as the sun starts to rise. This is still so new between them, but surviving on a beach together for thirty-nine days certainly helps build a good foundation and Beth is already wondering when they can have the conversation about moving in together.

She honestly can't really stand the idea of being away from him.

She can only hope that it's the same for him. She _thinks_ it is the same for him.

Finding her tee-shirt, technically Daryl's, that he had pulled off of her earlier still on the floor, Beth slips it on over her head and pulling on her underwear, she then leaves the bedroom. She smells the faint aroma of popcorn hanging in the air and when she steps into the living room, sure enough, Daryl is on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

Of course, she smiles the instant she sees him and he moves one of his legs, putting his foot down on the floor, and Beth takes the invitation, climbing onto the couch and settling back between his legs, her back molded to his chest. She smiles as he sets the popcorn bowl down into her lap. She looks to the television and not surprisingly, he's watching _Survivor_.

"God, I look so bad," Beth notes as she looks at herself at tribal council – pink from the sun with a dirty green buff tied around her forehead, hiding her tangled hair.

Daryl doesn't say anything to that. He leans down and presses a kiss to the side of her throat and she closes her eyes, smiling to herself.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Vietnam and the fifth member of our jury."

Jeff turns the parchment over for them to see the name and Doug stands up to get his torch, carrying it to Jeff, smirking a little as he shakes his head.

"Doug, the tribe has spoken."

"That man hates me," Beth comments, munching on a piece of popcorn.

"Nah, girl. Just intimidated as shit 'round you," Daryl reply, reaching around her, helping himself to more popcorn from the bowl in her lap.

Beth snorts at that as if she's never heard anything more amusing than that.

After scenes for the next week's episode, as the ending credits roll, each player is shown with who's name they wrote down as Doug says his goodbye message. Every remaining player voted for Doug. Doug had voted for Beth – no surprise to her when she sees it.

"Bested by a ninety-pound blonde," Doug smirks into the camera, still shaking his head as if he can't really believe it. "I _never_ came here, expecting _that_. I had a plan and everything just was blown out of the water and to be honest, I'm still not sure what happened."

…

Beth moans softly as Daryl kisses her deeply as they stand outside at her car. Her shift starts at eleven, but it's getting harder and harder to leave him. She feels like she never gets enough time with him. Thirty-nine days together on a beach has spoiled her.

Daryl slowly pulls his lips back. "You'll give me a call so I know you got back okay?"

Beth smiles softly up at him. "Of course."

She tilts her chin up and Daryl smiles a little before taking the invitation and lowering his lips down to hers once more.

She's fairly certain she's completely in love with this man.

And she doesn't even care anymore if she wins because without the show, she probably never would have met him and as corny as it sounds, knowing him and having him kiss her, it makes her feel pretty darn rich already.

…

"Hell of an episode last night, Beth."

"Thanks, Rocky," Beth smiles at one of the diner's regulars as she picks up her table's food from the window behind the counter.

As she carries the tray of food to the appropriate booth, others tell her what a great episode it was and how much they're enjoying her strategy.

"You're the smartest player left now that you've gotten rid of Doug," another regular, Otis, tells her and Beth laughs at that.

"You _have_ to say that if you don't want me spitting in your food," she teases.

"What about that Daryl?" One of the waitresses, Patricia, asks with a mischievous glint in her eye as Beth goes to a family of four that has come into the diner and has been seated in her section. "You'd be a fool to let that one go, Beth."

Beth laughs a little and blushes, but doesn't say anything in response.

After so many days on the beach, they had all but forgotten that their every move was being watched with cameras so most of her moments with Daryl, it had slipped her mind that there would be millions of viewers witnessing it all.

Enough of them is public knowledge now. She doesn't want the fact that they are still seeing one another – and now sleeping together – to be anyone's business but theirs.

…

 _"I ain't never met anyone like her," Daryl shakes his head a little. "She's just amazin' and so smart, it's scary. She scares the (bleep) out of me to be honest."_

…

Even though he's been to the Greene farm already a few times, he still feels nervous as he drives his pickup truck up the dirt drive, bringing himself closer to the big, old white house.

But then the front screen door is pushed open and Beth hurries out onto the porch and he can see her beaming at him through the windshield. And when he parks the truck beneath the tree where he usually does, Beth is already rushing out to meet him before he can even turn the engine off. When he does and pulls himself from the truck, Beth is on her toes with her arms thrown around his neck in a tight hug. Daryl smiles a little himself and his arms circle around her waist, probably crushing her body to his, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Perfect timing. Mama's making her pot roast and it's just about done," Beth smiles, pulling her head back to look up at him. "Was the drive alright?" She then asks.

He shrugs, keeping his arms around her waist. To be honest, he's still getting used to the fact that he can touch this girl whenever he wants; that she actually seems to want him to.

"Same ol', same ol'," he answers.

Beth smiles at that. He knows that she still finds it amazing that this whole time, they've only lived an hour apart. It's pretty damn amazing to him, too; that he had to go all the way to the other side of the world to meet her.

He actually thanked Merle the other day when he had been over at his brother's house, taking a look under his car hood for him. Merle had never had the patience for engines or figuring out how to fix cars in the first place and always called his little brother when his car was making noise.

It's all crazy how things work out because if Merle hadn't pushed Daryl into trying out for _Survivor_ , he never would have gone to Vietnam and he never would have met Beth and it's not even about the million dollars anymore because she's the best thing to ever happen to him so he thanked Merle for pushing him into doing this stupid show.

"Hell," Merle grinned at him when Daryl got the words out in his usual grunts. "Does this mean that if you win the big prize, I get half of it?"

"Hell, no," Daryl snorted at that, dipping his head down under the hood. "I win the million bucks, that means I'm buildin' a cabin that's good enough for her."

Beth smiles up at him now and pushing herself up on her toes, she gives him a kiss. "If you don't mind, I was thinking that I'd come back with you tonight. I'm off from the diner tomorrow and I don't have any classes tomorrow either."

Daryl smiles a little at that news. "Hell, no, I don't mind."

He nearly tells her that he really never wants her to leave and how does she feel about moving in with him, but Christ, it's too early for that. … isn't it?

…

 _"So… that sucked," Sarah tells the camera with wet eyes. "Really, really sucked, but I knew it was coming because even though Beth and me have been with one another since day three, she and Daryl have been together since day one and there was just no way that Beth would pick our alliance over theirs. But it's okay because I made it so much farther than anyone thought I would and I actually won an individual immunity challenge and really. If I can't win the million bucks, at least I can always brag that I got to wear that necklace one time."_

…

They decide to fly from Atlanta to Los Angeles together along with their families for the live taping of the season finale and Beth holds Daryl's hand as they stand in the security line and he feels nervous for some reason though he has no idea over what. The flight to – and from – Vietnam felt like the damn-near longest flight in the history of aero travel so a flight to LA should be a cakewalk and he's pretty sure he's not nervous about the finale, sitting on some stage as Jeff reads the votes. He's telling himself what he's been telling himself.

Whatever happens has already happened. Can't do anything now to change what he's done.

He can hear Hershel and Merle standing behind him in line, talking about something. Sounds like Merle's favorite fishing hole and he's actually inviting Hershel to come along. And then behind them, there's Maggie, Beth's older sister, and Sophia, Daryl's niece and Merle's daughter, Maggie braiding Sophia's hair and Sophia telling Maggie that she wants her to be her personal stylist because _no one_ knows what to do with short hair on a girl.

"Nervous about the flight?" Beth's voice cuts in through his thoughts and his eyes immediately go down to meet hers as she looks up at him.

"Nah," he shakes his head. He then pauses and Beth waits. "Think 'm just nervous for the whole circus that we gotta go through tomorrow."

"Don't worry," Beth smiles and squeezes her fingers through his. "I'll hold your hand the entire time," she promises him.

Daryl smiles a little, too. "You haven't let go of my hand yet."

"Do you want me to?" She asks as her fingers begin to loosen from his and slip away, but Daryl grasps her hand tightly before she can.

"Hell, no," he frowns and Beth smiles before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek.

…

The finale taping is some red carpet affair and Carol, his sister-in-law, has made sure that he packs some clothes he can consider to be "nice". When Beth knocks on his hotel room a couple hours before they're supposed to leave, he answers the door and she feels as if her breath has been stolen from her. And he's blinking at her, too, so she thinks that maybe she looks alright, too.

"Need any help?" She asks, noting the black tie hanging in his hand.

He nods mutely and then steps back so she can come into the hotel room, the door closing with a soft click behind her. He got his own room and the only signs that he's staying in there at all is his suitcase opened on the table and a toothbrush on the bathroom counter. Everything else seems untouched. Beth almost smiles when she thinks of her own room. She's brought five dresses with her to try on and show them to Maggie so the two sisters could pick the best one. Her hotel room looks as if her suitcase threw up.

Beth takes the tie from Daryl and then slips between him and the dresser as he stands in front of the mirror. She flips his shirt collar up and then puts the tie around his neck, concentrating on her work, very aware of Daryl staring at her.

"No matter what happens tonight," Beth says, her throat feeling dry. "I love you. I just want you to know that."

Daryl is silent, still staring at her, and as she finishes tying the tie and rolls his collar down once more, she finally lifts her eyes to look at him.

"I love you, Daryl," she says quietly, feeling more nervous now than she has throughout the entire filming of the show.

After a moment, he smirks and steps away from her and she's fairly certain that her heart shatters in that second. She blinks quickly to keep from crying and ruining her makeup and as he goes to his suitcase, she turns and heads back for the door. She wonders how on earth she's supposed to get through the taping tonight when her heart is lying on the floor here.

"Where you goin'?" Daryl asks from behind her just as her hand goes to the knob.

She doesn't want to turn, but she does and looks at him again. There's something in his hand, but she can't tell what it is.

"I… I thought you wanted me to leave," she manages to say.

Daryl frowns, his brow furrowed. "Hell, no, I don't want you to leave, Beth," he says and steps towards her. "I love you, too. And I wanted to ask you 'fore tonight. 'fore you win and you think I'm just askin' you for the money or somethin', 'cause you _are_ goin' to win."

Beth completely forgets about her makeup when he flips open the lid of the small box in his hands, revealing the small diamond ring, and tears start streaming down her cheeks.

…

A red freaking carpet. How far someone with the last name Dixon has gotten in life.

There are photographers there – from the television studio and sponsors of the show and random websites – and Daryl's pretty sure he's going blind as everyone flashes at him. And they all know his name, shouting at him, as they take his picture. Why anyone would want his picture, he hasn't really figured that one out yet.

Everyone who competed on the show this season is there tonight, all looking cleaned up, all getting their pictures taken. Daryl is getting ushered by someone who is pushing him into getting his pictures taken with different people. He, Beth, T-Dog and Jeff get a bunch of pictures taken together since they're the final three and they want a bunch of pictures of him and Beth together, just the two of them, because apparently, they're pretty damn popular – which Daryl doesn't really understand.

"They call it a showmance," Beth says, her lips right to his ear so he can hear over the noise.

"What the hell is that?" He frowns.

She smiles and almost laughs. "Two people who find love on a reality show and who rarely make it long after the cameras stop."

Daryl frowns even more at the explanation.

Without thinking about it, he grabs Beth's left hand and thrusts it out so everyone can see the ring on her finger and after that, he's damn near blinded by all of the camera flashes.

Showmance, his ass.

…

Beth watches herself during the final tribal council on the jumbo screen in the room where the finale is being shot. She sits on the stage between T-Dog and Daryl and she sees her family sitting in the front row of a section right in front of the stage. She knows she's nervous and she meets her mom and dad's eyes, Annette and Hershel smiling in return and Annette blowing her a kiss.

"I know what everyone thinks when they see me," Beth tells the jury. "You see this little weak girl who was supposed to be voted out at the first tribal council. I'm not obviously strong like Jessie or Miranda, but I'm here. I made it. And I know some of you had a problem with the way I did that. But the game was to outwit, outplay and outlast, and I've done exactly that and even if no one else thinks the same thing, I think that's a pretty incredible accomplishment for someone like me. I did everything exactly the way you guys should have done it. Don't hate me. Hate the game."

Beth cringes as she hears herself say that. She hates what she said at the final tribal council. She's always imagined what she would say to plead her case, but once it was finally her turn to speak to the jury and explain why she deserves the million dollars, all words fled out of her mind and she honestly thought like she was speaking gibberish.

She grabs hold of Daryl's and T-Dog's hands and doesn't let go and they both squeeze back.

"Beth," Doug asks, the jury taking turns to address the final three. "You knew exactly what you were doing with me. You found out that I had the idol and you knew you had to get me to use it. Do you regret the moves you made to do that or the way you pretty much treated Jessie as collateral damage to get rid of me?"

"No," Beth answers honestly. "I _did_ have to flush the idol out and yes, I'm sorry that I had to use Jessie to do that, but, if I didn't do it then, it would be risking myself, Daryl or T-Dog further down the line because I know you, Doug, and you wouldn't have stopped until you got one of us out and I've been loyal to them this entire time and it was either you or us."

After every jury member gets a chance to talk, they then go and vote and once Miranda sits down after voting, Jeff looks to Beth, T-Dog and Daryl.

"I'll go tally the votes," he tells them.

The lights in the room come up then and everyone explodes into cheers as Jeff comes out onto the stage, carrying the basket, and he smiles as he comes to stand in front of them. Beth holds tightly onto T-Dog's and Daryl's hands, not wanting to let go. The cheers quiet down as Jeff begins to speak.

"This is the only time when you _want_ your name to be called at Tribal Council," Jeff tells them with a smile. "Are you ready?" He asks and they nod and he lifts the top of the basket.

…

"First vote. Beth." Cheers and they recognize Jared's handwriting.

"Second vote. Daryl." Cheers and this time, it's Jim's handwriting.

"Third vote. Daryl." Cheers and Shane's handwriting.

Daryl squeezes Beth's hand and she squeezes it back.

"Fourth vote. T-Dog." Cheers and it is in Miranda's handwriting.

"Fifth vote. Beth." Cheers and David's handwriting.

"Sixth vote. Beth." Cheers and Jessie's handwriting.

"Seventh vote. Daryl." Cheers and Karen's handwriting.

"We are now tied. Three votes, Beth. Three votes, Daryl. Two votes left," Jeff tells them.

"Eighth vote. Beth." Cheers and this one is in Sarah's handwriting.

Beth's palms are sweaty and her stomach is rolling over and over again. She wonders how mortifying it will be to throw up on stage in front of millions of people watching right now.

"If this vote is for Daryl, we will be tied and we will have to go to a tiebreaker."

Beth, Daryl and T-Dog all lean forward a little bit as Jeff opens the paper, looking down at the final vote. Beth knows it's not for her. Doug is the only one who's vote hasn't been read yet and she knows that there is no way on earth that that man would ever write her down.

She finally relaxes a little. She didn't win and that's okay, because Daryl has and he deserves it just as much and anyway, she's got him and they're getting _married_ and she doesn't want anything more than that.

The room and everyone sitting in it is absolutely silent as they wait for Jeff to read it.

Daryl nearly rolls his eyes. This man and his damn dramatics.

"Winner of Survivor Vietnam…" Jeff turns the paper over so they can all see the name.

 _BETH_

The room explodes in cheers, but all sound drops off in Beth's ears and she doesn't hear a single thing. She stares at her name, written in Doug's handwriting, and she's only aware when Daryl pulls her up to her feet and kisses her and then T-Dog is squeezing her so tight, she thinks he might be breaking a rib and she doesn't even remember hurrying down the steps until her mom, dad, Maggie, her brother-in-law, Glenn, and her brother, Shawn, are all hugging her as Jeff tells the camera to stay tuned after the commercials to talk with the winner and the rest of the survivors.

Beth is crying and shaking and she can't stop smiling and laughing and then she hurries up the steps to the stage again, running right for Daryl, who wraps his arms around her and picks her up.

And then, as all the other survivors come to congratulate her, the first one she hugs is Doug.

…

Daryl slowly gets out of the bed, making sure he doesn't wake Beth as she remains peacefully, and deeply, asleep beside him. She murmurs a little in her sleep as the warmth of his body slips away, but he makes sure she's covered with the comforter before he heads out onto the balcony of their hotel room.

This is his forty-fourth sunrise he has seen in Vietnam and it's just as breathtaking to him as the other forty-three. When he and Beth got married, where they were going to go on their honeymoon hadn't even really been discussed between them. Beth found a hotel on a beach in Vietnam and where else would they go if not there?

He looks down at the ring on his finger. Married for five days and so far, so good.

 _Really_ good.

A pair of slim, familiar arms come up from behind, wrapping around his waist and he feels Beth's soft cheek on his bare back between his shoulder blades.

"What are you doin' up?" He asks.

"You left," she says, still sounding half asleep.

Daryl smirks a little and turns slightly, lifting one of his arms over her head and putting it around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. He kisses the top of her head and she nuzzles in close to him. They watch the sunrise in silent comfort until it's completely above the eastern horizon.

Beth then lets out a little yawn and then lifts herself on her toes, kissing his jaw. "Good morning," she smiles sleepily up at him.

"Good mornin'," he smiles down at her.

"I have a question to ask you."

"A'right," Daryl gives his head a nod and watches her; watches as that mischievous smile he got so used to seeing on that beach for thirty nine days creeps across her face.

Beth tightens her arms around him. "Have you ever seen _The Amazing Race_?"

…

The End.

* * *

 **Thank you so, so much for reading and enjoying the most random story ever and please review one more time!  
**


End file.
